Runaways
by Silver Excel Fox
Summary: Two best friends run away together in hope of escaping unwanted love. Instead of being love less they go through obstacles that bring them new friedns and enimies. Can they keep thier secret identies a secret forever Find out!
1. Crossing of the paths

Chapter 1: Crossing of the paths.  
  
"Tell me again how we're supposed to escape?" asked Amesha in her accented English. Clarissa turned to her Egyptian friend and sister.  
" Look we run away and nab the credit cards. They'll be to busy trying to figure out who dared "kidnapped" their children than worry until the monthly bill comes. By then we'll be out the country with new identities and thanks to our ingenious planning we'll be on our to Japan where we can't be tracked or brought back." She relied her French accent heavy in her voice.  
" I still can't believe we're pulling this off. I mean, how dull can adults be? We book ourselves a flight clear around the world. Bought us a house and got us into a boarding school. It wasn't even hard to do." Amesha said thoughtfully scratching Cleopatra behind her ears. The golden retriever turned its golden eyes on her. " Especially with only us 4 knowing what happened." Clarissa said scratching Anastasia behind her husky ears. Anastasia and Cleopatra were born the same day as their respectful owners.  
The girls, though only best friends they were easily mistaken as sisters. Both had brown hair that reached past their shoulders. Clarissa's was a bit shorter and lighter in color. Her eyes hazel eyes shone with hidden intelligence. Standing at 5'8 she was tall but not as slender as her friend who stood at 5'3 with bright emerald green-eyes. Both acted as sisters. Considering their parents were business partners the two got along easily. It was very easy to get what they wanted considering their parents were multi-billionaires.  
" Alright now trash the room to make it look convincing. I don't want to look like a coward. Especially to Matthew" she spat the name out like if was poison. " Nor do I want to marry Fredrick III." Said Amesha in a rage." I don't want to marry is sorry butt." She raged her usual light speech darkened.  
" Why we got betrothed to these two losers, sleazy, lustful, down- right disgusting men I'll never know." Said Clarissa shaking her head.  
"Just remember my name is Akasha now okay?" said Amesha grinning to her friend.  
" Why you decided to name yourself after the Queen of the Damned I'll never know," said Clarissa shaking her head.  
"The same reason you decided to name yourself after a manga character." Laughed Amesha. Clarissa looked at her clock.  
" Whatever its time to go." She whispered. They made a mess of the room and then left the room the dogs behind them.  
" Motion sensors! Get down!" she whispered harshly. Together they all dropped and slithered across the floor to the door than stood up setting the alarm off.  
" Knock the stuff over!" Yelled Amesha and they made a ruckus of the kitchen and living room. Clarissa opened the door then kicked it into the house. They all jumped into her car and drove off.  
" Why'd you kick it in?" asked Amesha.  
" So it looks like someone broke in not out." She said with a grin. When they reached the airport they ran into the plane throwing their tickets to the attendant so she wouldn't recognize them. Once they got to their seats the plane took off. They were free!  
  
An: Wassup people Excel here! Now look I have most of the story written on paper and the only way to get me to write more is to review. This is my first story so be nice. C ya next chappie!* 


	2. Welcome to Japan!

Chapter 2: Welcome to Japan.  
  
An: I see have forgotten to mention. No I don't own Inuyasha. But I do own the characters that I make up but if you would like to use them just tell me K. I would like to make a special thanks to my first 3 reviewers. Angel- chan3, Snowfire the Kitsune, nutpysco. Just to let you know I fell down the stairs when I got those reviews so thanks a lot peeps it meant a lot to me. As promised on with Chappie 2.  
  
" We made it! I can't believe we made it!" yelled Amesha hugging her friend as they both jumped up and down laughing.  
" By the time they realize what happened we'll be in Tokyo moving into our already furnished exquisite home. The dogs barked happily. Its 4 am over here. BY the time we reach there it should be 8o'clock so reset watches and eat plenty of sugar till we go to sleep." Explained Amesha getting her candy bar out of her trench coat pocket Clarissa, doing the same. The two unwrapped their chocolate and tapped them together. " Cheers." They said together and bit into their chocolates. When they finally landed at the airport they got they're bags and left. As they took a deep breath of Japanese air fir the first time they coughed as someone smoking a cigarette and practically blew it into their it into they're face. " Hey!" they yelled expertly changing into Japanese. The offenders were two girls. One was tall with brown eyes and the other blue. Both had long black hair tied back with a ribbon. "Kikyou and Karou. That wasn't polite that it wasn't." said a male voice behind them. "Kenshin!" squealed the blue eyed girl rushing over behind them. They both turned and saw a kind of tall red hair with intense blue-almost- violet blue eyes. "Hello Karou. Why did you that to these ladies?" asked Kenshin softly. Amesha look agape at him. He had a fantastic body and those eyes. well she would love to get to know him better if that stinking Karou wasn't there. Then Karou said the one thing that made her blood boil. " OH Kenshin must I be polite to these filthy American?" she asked running a finger up and down his chest. An: Alright before my pants get flamed off I want to say something I have nothing against Karau with the exception she gets Kenshin. That's all. I just need a bad girl and 2 bad guys. You'll get it. Any way back to fic! ;;  
" What?" screamed Amesha. She tackled Karou to the ground and started punching her ferociously.  
" Akasha! Stop it!" said Clarissa referring to her made up name.  
"Calling her dirty is not nice to call Miss Akasha that it wasn't." said Kenshin.  
" Excuse me? What did he call me?" said Amesha.  
" He called you Miss Akasha you fool." Said the one called Kikyo.  
" Shut up Kikyo." Said Kenshin.  
" Shut up Kenshin." Said Karou. Amesha growled and took another well aimed punch right to Karou eye.  
" Show some manners Karou." Said a voice behind Clarissa. She had just managed to get Amesha off of Karou. Clarissa and Amesha turned and looked up a bit.  
" Tall." was all Clarissa could say. Right in front of her was a guy that could only be described as beautiful. He had an exotic look to him the others didn't posses. He had long white silver looking hair, golden amber eyes, tanned skin, and a regal look to his features. Clarissa let her eyes travel further down. He had a body that would put a Greek god to shame! He wore dark blue jeans, white T-shirt, Nike sneakers that were as white as his hair. A blue bandana circled his forehead and she could only think of on word to say but she didn't have the chance to say it.  
" Shit! " whispered Amesha to her. Clarissa turned her head back towards the airport.  
" Damnit!" she said and they both ran from the little group.

"Dear God! How did they know where to find us?" wheezed Clarissa.

"They didn't. They just broadcasted our pictures world-wide." Said Ameshia.

"What would have happened if we were recognized?" Clarissa said catching her breath.

"Absolutely nothing. They said nothing about a reward yet so we are safe. Though the little ransom note I left was pretty sweet.' Said Ameshia with an evil chuckle.

"Oh nooo! That sexy vision of masculinity! I never got his number!Not fair!" she cried. Ameshia rolled her eyes.

'Lets just find out house and try on our new uniforms." She said. Clarissa sniffled and nodded.

Excel: Oh my Gawd no wonder I didn't get a lot of reviews for this story! I messed up big time! I am soooo sorry! I'm fixing up all my mistakes now!

La-la: You are such a bad author.

Excel: Well if you hadn't sat on me my brain cells wouldn't have been killed.

Iesha: There they go again.

Amiri: **woof **That's my Excel. So innocent in her ignorant stupidity.

Excel: Excuse me?!!

Kawaii: While those 3 go at it! Get ready for chapter 3 : Next, stop! Angel Academy!

Everyone: Ready? Go!!!!


	3. Next Stop, Angel Academy!

Chapter 3: Next stop, Angel academy.  
  
Excel: Alrighty here is chappie 3! I want to say thanks to Shanahia, Kara lei, nutpysco, and all manga lover for reading my stories being that 2 of them I know personally. Anyway on with the chapter!  
  
" Akasha are you sure this is the train?" said Clarissa. Amesha nodded.  
" I'm positive Julin. The train is just for angel academy students, so I'm yes I'm sure woman calm down. Julin looked around and spotted red hair along with white.  
" Hey isn't that Kenshin?" she said tapping her friend's shoulder (using fake names now). Akasha turned as the little group walked towards them.  
" And the angel?" she said slyly as her friend glared at her.  
" Well hello ladies!" said Kenshin. Akasha grinned at Karou.  
" Hiya! So you guys go to angel academy to?" she asked. Kenshin nodded." Who's the devilish looking one?" she said looking over at him.  
" That would be Sesshomaru, and devilish is right he can be evil at times!" replied Kenshin.  
" At times?" said Sesshomaru.  
" Okay, constantly." Kenshin added with a grin.  
Julin kept silent with her head down till two pure white shoes stepped into her line of vision. Blinking she looked up into liquid gold eyes. Her breath caught in her throat once again and she blushed lightly and tore her gaze away.  
"Who's your friend Akasha?" asked Kenshin. Before Akasha could answer Julin spoke up determined not to let Sesshomaru see her act this stupid.  
"I am capable of answering you question by myself thank you. My name is, Julin Korari. Pleasure to meet all of you." She said with a bow.  
" She speaks!" exclaimed Akasha and Julin bonked her lightly on her head.  
"Its nice to meet you as well." Said Kenshin bowing in return. Sesshomaru only nodded toward her. The train whistle blew.  
"Well since your going to the school, maybe you should ride there with us." Offered Kenshin. Karou bristled.  
" Kenshin stop being so nice to them. They'll think we want to be there friends!" she whined. Akasha cracked her knuckles and threatened to pounce on Karou again if Julin didn't hold her back by her collar.  
" Can we settle this on the train? It'll do us no good arguing if none of us get on the train because of it." Said Kikyou. Karou seethed as they got on the train.  
" Once settled in a car they did some small chat to get to know each other. The door opened and Julin's jaw dropped.  
He was tall with pale blond hair that reached to his mid-calf. Bright cerulean eyes searched the room and when he smiled at her it showed 2 rows od pearly white teeth fangs completely his beautiful face. Once he walked into the room Julin saw a white tail behind him.  
" Excuse me?" she said rather softly but her turned to her all the same.  
" Yes?" he smirked as her gaze traveled to his face.  
" Is it real?" she said. As if to answer her question he swept his tail out to caress her face. Her eyes grew wide then she grinned.  
"Well hello Ehizeon. Nice for you to join us." Said Kenshin with a grin. Kepping Julin busy with his tail as she tried to play with it like someone would a 4 year old he spoke.  
" Hello Kenshin, Sesshomaru, Karou, Kikyou, and two new friends." He said.  
" Oh I'm Akasha and the girl playing with your tail is Julin. Those dogs are Anastasia and Cleopatra." Said Akasha. He bowed to her. Then feeling Julin hand brush his tail he spun around and put his face barely centimeters from hers." Boo!" he said and she fell out of her seat crashing to the floor as he laughed. An: yes readers. This is the very same Ehizeon from Shanahia-san's The Legend of the Four Souls and Twin Dimensions. You really should read them to get used to his character.)  
" Julin? School time blues?" said Akasha grinning at her friend. Reaching into her pocket Julin pulled out a harmonica and sat back in her chair.  
  
Excel: Okay I know this is a short chapter and all but there's not much I can do! Meshia has my note book so I can't update without knowing how to follow.  
  
Wolfie: That's okay foxy. The readers will understand after all you might get grounded if you post to much at once.  
  
Excel: Oh God the sacrifices I make for you people! Anyway Thanks again to Shanahia for letting me borrow Zee-chan for a while. It means a lot to me. Well see ya peeps!  
  
Kawaii: this was a great chapter but next time it'll be longer once we have to notebook so don't worry bout it.  
  
La-La: Alright peeps. Next update will got to Kingdom heaven and Finding love through Frienship. Those will be posted later.  
  
Meshia: As far as I know my stories will be coming out soon so look me up soon k?  
  
Wolfie: Me and Fox's adventures will be coming out later! But The new Demon Diary story called "False hope should be out later.  
  
Everyone; See you in next chapter "Welcome to Angel Academy!" Buh bye! 


	4. Welcome to angel academy!

Chapter 4: Welcome to Angel Academy!  
  
Excel: Okey-Dokey peoples this is chapter 4! I want to thank Shan-Chan (hey that rhymes!) for letting me borrow Shaoran for my story. Kawaii, Iesha, La- la, Wolfie thanks for your support guys it really helps. Any way I don't own Inuyasha, Yugi-oh, or Rorouni Kenshin or Shaoran. Shaoran belongs to Shan-Chan so if you want to use him talk with Shan. Alrighty on with the story.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*  
  
" What are you guys doing?" asked Kenshin "Every year we make up another school time blues song to voice what's been going on." Explained Julin dusted her harmonica on her skirt. She tested out a couple of notes then began to play. I woke up for school. Waking Julin up was hell. When I tried to wake her she wailed and she flailed She's got the blues. The school time blues Akasha almost cracked up at the glare Julin was sending to her head but she continued with another verse.  
  
When we got to the station  
We met Shaoran  
He's the sexiest cat alive  
Was the thought running through Julin's head!  
She's got the blues  
Those school time blues Julin almost chocked when her friend said that." Revenge must be taken!" she thought but continued to play.  
  
Now Sesshomaru and Kenshin  
They're both really swell  
Those looks they give us  
Just goes straight to our heads  
We got the blues  
Oh yeah the school time blues  
  
Now Karou and Kikyou  
We met yesterday  
Karou is a hater  
Who hates not getting her way  
Cuz she's got the blues  
The school time blues  
It's the school blues!" she finished and the train whistled twice at the ending. Everyone except Karou and Julin were laughing.  
"Julin do you have any other musical talents besides the harmonica?" asked Kenshin who found their performance funny.  
" Well I can play the piano a little bit, but that's all." She said. Akasha rolled her eyes.  
" She can sing to. But she's just to stubborn to admit it..." she said shaking her head  
" I can't! I sound horrible!" Said Julin  
" Whatever." Replied Akasha. Julin pocketed her harmonica and crossed her arms in front of her chest so she could sulk in peace.  
The rest of the train ride she and Shaoran made small talk as Akasha held a group discussion.  
Once the train stopped Kikyou shouted, "People if you're done fooling around its time to get off." She said. They all got up and filed out the door. Akasha woke the doge from their slumber.  
" Oh wait a sec! Everyone this is Cleopatra and Anastasia. Both are friendly and once they get to know you will be your best friend believe me.  
Everyone nodded as the dogs seemingly bowed. Shaoran bristled a bit until Cleopatra rubbed against his leg showing she liked him. He smiled and scratched the dog's ears and continued to walk down to the main entrance to the Angel Academy community.  
When they got out of the station and crossed a silver bridge they saw a golden gate. Horns blew and the gates opened.  
" They are convinced we are angels aren't they? Asked Julin. When they got past the gates they walk right into a city. Theaters, restaurants, the school, bookstores, fast-food places, a lake, a forest, animals, and all.  
" Hey Julin?" asked Akasha eyes wide.  
" Yeah?" she replied stunned as well.  
" Did I ever thank you for choosing the school?" she said looking around.  
"Yeah." She replied Akasha nodded.  
Julin grabbed the nearest person's arm and pointed out a building, which looked more like a castle." What's that?" she asked.  
" Its where the faculty members live. Though the guys still have to room with a girl the accommodations are much better. You have to be voted onto the student council though. Also when you are rooming with a person on the faculty you have to live with them." said the girl.  
" Hey! Have you met Inuyasha yet?" asked the girl.  
" Whose Inuyasha?" they both asked at the same time.  
" I'm Inuyasha." Said a voice behind them. They both whirled around and clapped a hand to their foreheads.  
" You know this is getting really old!" said Julin looking down shaking her head.  
" What's getting old?" asked Inuyasha.  
" The fact that every time there is a guy behind us he always wind up being a total hottie with amazing eyes." Said Akasha.  
" Exactly take Sesshomaru for example."Inuyasha cut her off.  
" Don't tell me. Sesshomaru has golden eyes like mine and white hair and is very tall right?" he asked scratching his head.  
" Yeah you two brothers or something?" said Julin aggravated at being interrupted by the black haired boy.  
" Sadly. We only have the same father. He sucha." Julin cut him off.  
"Older, cuter, and much much more polite than you and." Inuyasha cut in again  
" Older? Yes but if you cut me off one more." she cut in again  
" I'll cut you off any time I want!" she growled  
" Whom do you think you're talking to?" he growled back.  
" Clearly no one of serious importance." She said.  
" That's what you think wench!" He bellowed.  
" You egotistical puppy!" she yelled back. Shaoran watched this amused with Akasha as her head turned as each one yelled at the other.  
" Cocky bitch!"  
"Hermaphrodite!"  
" Bane of my existence."  
" Then why the fuck are you still here?"  
" Piss off!"  
" Only to those incompetent fools who can't keep an intelligent conversation without getting confused at any word with more than 6 letters." Finished Julin. Both out of breath settled on a glaring match.  
" Inuyasha, must you insult every lady who is more intelligent than you?" asked Shaoran.  
" If she's a lady I'm a fag." Growled Inuyasha.  
"So you are a fag I knew it! But where is the skirt?" Said Shaoran calmly.  
" You know what cat I sick and tired of you." he advanced toward them and Julin angry as hell delivered a punch straight to his face then kicked him in the gut which sent him rolling.  
" You touch Shaoran then I'll personally rip your thing off and staple it to your forehead." She growled and walked away.  
" Well that was handled quite well. See ya later mutt!" laughed Shaoran walking away Akasha laughing her butt off the whole time.  
  
Excel: Okay this is it for this chapter. Sorry to make it so short. Next time will be much longer I promise!  
  
Wolfie: This is a funny story but it needs to get longer. La-la: Amiri didn't she just say she was making it longer? Iesha: You don't listen. Wolfie: Sorry, what was that I wasn't listening. they start to argue  
  
Excel: Well um. See ya next chappie of Runaways: Rooming and new friends! Ready Go! 


	5. Rooming and new friends

Chapter 5: Rooming and new friends!  
  
Excel: Welcome back readers!  
  
Amiri: *pokes her* poke poke  
  
Excel: *smacks his hand* hands to yourself. Now as I was saying this  
is chapter 5 of runaways. Shaoran has a bigger part than last time.  
And like I said this chapter will be longer.  
  
Amiri: hey Mandingo's here!  
  
Excel:Oh god I can hardly stand one brother let alone two.  
  
Mandingo: That hurts Excel.  
  
Excel: Not as bad when you two tried to jump me in the snow! In front  
of the school you bastards!  
  
Amiri: Hey you were asking for it!  
  
Excel: *rolls eyes* whatever. Any way I have read a new story that is  
called um... wait I forgot. How to train a taiyoukai lord I think. Oh  
well its created by Striking Falcon. She a pretty good writer I must  
say.  
  
Sesshomaru: get on with the story wench!  
  
Excel: If you call me that one more time I swear I'll...  
  
Sesshomaru: Or you'll what?  
  
Excel: *growls* Bite me.  
  
Sesshomaru: Where?  
  
Amiri and Mandingo start to laughs their Asses off and she smacks them  
upside their head.  
On with the story damnit!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~  
  
"Julin you okay?" asked Shaoran. He noticed her silently fuming and it put him on the edge. "Oh don't worry about her Shaoran. It always winds up like this." Said Akasha grinning "Like what?" he replied raising an eyebrow. "Her and a guy are mortal enemies but wind up being the best of friends." She said and he smiled.  
Together they walked into the auditorium. When they sat they noticed Inuyasha in the same position she was clear across the room.  
"They look almost look like twins when they're sulking." Said Kenshin joining them. They all nodded in agreement even as Julin glared at them in return.  
"Welcome angels!" said a speaker. Everyone took they're seats. Kenshin instead walked up to the stage. As did Sesshomaru, two girls, and boys they didn't know.  
Then a teacher came in and stood at the podium." Welcome students. I am Mr. Mahavito. I'm the high school science teacher here. I would like to inform you that these are our new faculty members. The person rooming with them will be required to join them in meetings and if decidedly so perform in the spring play. Since it takes to long to say it all the list on whom you'll be rooming with will be posted outside. Your dismissed." He said and people slowly got up.  
  
Julin wanted to be out of the same room Inuyasha was in as soon as possible ran out to see the list. She looked down the list to find her name. When she spotted it she paled.  
"Julin what's gahhh! I'm rooming with Kenshin?!" she screamed. Cleopatra barked happily at the setting.  
"Well at least I don't have to look for my name. She pretty broadcasted our rooming together." Said Kenshin chuckling.  
"Julin? Julin, what's wrong?" he asked Shaoran waving a hand in front of her eyes. She turned to them slowly.  
"I-I'm rooming with Sesshomaru." She wheezed. Kenshin and Shaoran bust out laughing.  
"You're rooming with the living statue?" said Shaoran before his laughter claimed him once again.  
"What is wrong with rooming with me?" said Sesshomaru who was behind Julin. She whirled around.  
"Will you stop that!" she yelled who had obviously got her attitude back.  
"Doing what?" he replied calmly.  
"Appearing right behind me out of no where!" she growled staring up at him.  
"I don't appear any where. You just didn't hear me come up behind you." He explained.  
"Whatever." She seethed. Shaoran and Akasha snorted at this.  
"Shall we?" he asked. Julin didn't get it.  
"Shall we what?" she replied looking at him curiously.  
"Go to our room." He said patiently. Julin paled again which caused him to smirk. "Don't worry I don't bite." He said into her ear causing her to blush. "Not hard anyway." He added as he led her outside. Akasha was snickering the whole time. "Go for it girl!" she yelled Julin glared behind her as she and Sesshomaru walked outside. They stopped at a parking lot and Sesshomaru got onto a motorcycle  
"Are you planning on walking?" he asked she stared at him then at the motorcycle. I t was all silver with hints of white with gold rims reminding her of Shaoran's hair.  
"I'm getting on!" she said a slid on back of him. With a roar of the engine they were off.  
As they zoomed down the highway breaking dangerously close to 90mph she screamed.  
"Hey slow down your going to get us killed." She howled.  
"Not yet. We're not going fast enough for me not to control of the bike." He said behind him  
"Oh and how fast is that?" she said sarcastically.  
"There isn't a speed I can't control." He said with a smirk she couldn't see. Suddenly another bike zoomed to there side. His bike was mainly like Sesshomaru except his was all gold with hints of cerulean blue. He waved at her and turned off.  
' Who was that?' she thought to herself  
'Don't recognize me already Julin? I'm hurt.' Said a voice in her head and she almost yelped and fell in it was for Sesshomaru making sure her hands were in his belt loops. She looked around frantically trying to place the voice but couldn't since Sesshomaru swerved into the parking lot of the faculty house. She struggled trying to pull the helmet off till he tapped it and it just slipped off.  
Akasha and Kenshin pulled up in a flaming red convertible with Anastasia and Cleopatra in the back. "Well this should be fun." She said getting out of the car.  
They both looked up to take in the whole of the faculty house.  
"Nice." Said Akasha nodding her head in approval.  
"Come on, we have o go to our room." Said Sesshomaru leading Julin away from them.  
"See you guys later!" she yelled back and continued to walk with him.  
After one final good-bye Akasha turned to Kenshin.  
"My plan is working!" she said to him  
"What plan?"  
"To get her together."  
"To get who together?"  
"Julin of course. She hasn't had a boyfriend in so long it worries me." said Akasha. "Mostly I want her with Sesshomaru." She said rubbing her hands together gleefully.  
"Okay so how does them going into a room together a part of your plan?" he asked simply.  
"Oh no sweetie this is just the beginning." She said linking her arm up with his  
"Do tell." He said with a smile. They walked up the grand staircase while Akasha told him her plan.  
  
Julin stopped walking. They had stopped in front of two huge double doors. "Hey Sesshomaru?"  
"Hmm?" was his reply while taking out a keycard.  
"Didn't you say 'room'" she said looking up at him. He turned his eyes lazily toward her.  
"I did."  
"But this door leads to a wing not a room." She explained. He smirked.  
"Let me elaborate on what I meant by our room." He said and put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into the room.  
"This is nice." She said taking in the lush room. Red carpet was in two doors but the rest of the floor was of cherry wood. The walls were a creamy vanilla and the windows had wine colored curtains held by gold ropes. 5 doors led somewhere and you could see the kitchen.  
"Welcome home." She heard him say. She unzipped her boots and left them off to the side.  
As she explored the rooms she smiled. This place is nice. They had their own private study and library. The bathroom was huge. It held a shower, bath, and a Jacuzzi. It was big enough to hold 2 people comfortably.  
"Is it good to your womanly inspection?" asked Sesshomaru who was leaning in the doorway. She turned to him with a smile.  
"Well so far so good. I haven't inspected the bedrooms yet. Then she thought for a second. "Oh my God!" she yelled.  
  
Excel: You know I could be really mean and stop it there but I promised a long chapter so you guys lucked out.  
  
Amiri: Back to the story!  
  
"What is wrong?" asked Sesshomaru through his pained ears.  
"Anastasia!" she yelped before she ran out the door. "I forgot all about her in my rush to get away from Inuyasha!" she berated herself. "Akasha! Akasha!" she yelled down the hallway. Akasha came out.  
"Julin what happened?" worry evident in her voice.  
"Anastasia! I left her!" Julin cried. Akasha sighed.  
"She with Cleo and Kenshin no worries." Julin heard happy barking in the back and smiled.  
"Okay."  
"So how's your new roomie?" she asked leaning in the doorway.  
"Oh he's good." She said off handedly. Akasha made her eyes widen.  
"You slept with him?! Gee I thought you could of waited." She said knowing Julin had just gotten angry.  
"I did not sleep with him yet...wait that's not what I!" she yelled. Kenshin came into the hallway.  
"Yet?" he asked quirking an eyebrow. Julin was fuming.  
"So you're planning too?" asked Akasha putting on her scandalous face.  
"No I'm not..." Akasha cut her off again.  
"Can't blame the man's a dead knock out. Hey I probably would have done it too! Those golden amber for eyes. Moonlit white hair. Masculine perfection. Boy's delicious in my eyes." She said watching to see her reaction.  
"Keep your 'eyes' on Kenshin! Goodness woman!" said an infuriated Julin whose common sense just whisked out the window.  
"Your acting like you're his lover!" said Kenshin who was thoroughly enjoying this.  
"Maybe you should go back to your man." Teased Akasha. Julin growled than whistled for Anastasia and the dog trotted for her as she growled.  
"Fine I will!" she said stomping back to her room  
"I think that went rather well. What do you think?" asked Akasha.  
"Well my dear though her common sense was completely gone we did subtlety plant some things there. Its only a matter of time darling." He said as she sat on the arm of his armchair.  
  
"Can't believe that girl! The nerve!" Julin growled before throwing herself onto the couch stuffing her face into the pillow screaming into for all she was worth. This is what brought Sesshomaru out of his room.  
"What are you doing?' he asked watching her legs kick at the couch wildly as she growled out.  
"Relieving tension! Don't worry about it!" she said muffled by the pillow.  
"I wasn't worried. It was curiosity that led me to ask you." He said. She stuck up her middle finger at him and he smirked.  
"You people are so annoying!" she growled before she started to pound the pillow once again.  
  
Later that night she went into the library to see Sesshomaru reading a book Anastasia curled up by his lap. (Excel altogether now! Everyone: Awwwww!) "Yes?" he asked at her stunned features. "Anastasia is friendly but she normally doesn't warm up to anything so fast except for another dog. She must really like you." Julin replied picking out a ghost story. (Dog, get it? ... No one gets it, forget it.) A thunderstorm rumbled and she shivered. *Julin flashback* "Clarissa honey we have a surprise!" said her mother after the ball they hosted. Matthew wouldn't leave her alone. Fredrick wasn't half as bad though. If she even had to look at that sleaze again. "Mom please makes this good. I want to go to sleep." She grumbled. Her mom was smiling and Matthew was in the room smiling at her." Ugg can I leave now ' she though to herself. "I'm sure you've met Matthew." Said her father. Her skin crawled as he gave her that hungry lust look he was giving her all that night. Like he was undressing her with his eyes. "Unfortunately." She grumbled. Her mother pushed Matthew foreword. "Now tell her Mattie?" said her mom. 'Mattie? Don't make me gag.' Matthew smiled coyly. "You are my betrothed, intended however you want to put it. Either way you're now my fiancé." He said. Her father covered his ears as his words sunk into his daughter head. "SAY WHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAT!!!" "Now dear," started her mother. "DON'T YOU NOW DEAR ME! I CAN'T STAND THIS BASTARD! HOW DO YOU JUST COME ALONG AND PUSH HIM ON ME?! THE VERY THOUGHT MAKES ME WANT TO HURL! I'D RATHER DIE A FREAKIN' VIRGIN BEFORE I SAY 'I DO' WITHOUT BEING BRAINWASHED AND KNOCKED UNCONCIOUS! I WON'T DO IT!" she bellowed in one breath. "Love can be learned dearest." Said Matthew who tried console her. Or what seemed like it anyway. "YOU PUT ONE HAND ON ME AND I SWEAR TO WHATEVER GOD IS LISTENING I'LL KILL YOU!" she roared. "Now Clarissa..." her mother started. "Its okay Mrs. Clark. Love cannot be forced." He said one his back turned on them her grabbed Clarissa and tried to kiss her but before he could she kneed him in the groin then proceeded to take all her frustrations out on him. Till her dad had to pull her off but not before she kicked him in the face one last time. Once he left she rounded on her parents. "I HATE YOU! I WON'T MARRY THAT THING I WON'T!" She roared as a thunderclap resounded. With that she ran out the room. "Now dear, "said her mother till her father grabbed her. "I told you she's a stubborn little thing. Let her work her nerves out." He said. Back in her room Clarissa stared at her balcony as it started to rain along with her tears. End Flashback  
  
Sesshomaru watched as different emotions played in her eyes. The dominant one was anger, rage, but underneath was betrayal.' I wonder why?' he thought. A soft whimper brought him out of his reverie. He could see her almost in tears as she looked out the window. Patting the dog's head he walked up behind her. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Nothing." She said to quickly. "You lie." He said and she looked downward. "Just bad memories is all." She said. He nodded and mentioned for her to follow. Anastasia padded behind them as they entered her room. "You'd only wake up screaming so I'll sleep in here with you tonight." He said more than asked. She nodded and put her nightgown over her head while taking off the rest of her clothes form underneath it. She put her clothes in a basket and laid down next to Sesshomaru as Anastasia fell asleep at their feet." Interesting smell' though Sesshomaru as he too fell asleep. Excel: Okay... that is finally over! Yahoo! And it my longest chapter yet!  
  
Inu-chan: Why'd you lie, wench  
  
Amiri: Uh-oh. He called her a wench.  
  
Excel: Getting angry quickly* I did not lie and second do not call me wench  
  
Inu-chan: You did too. You know you'd never be able to take me in a real fight.  
  
Excel: *going into her demon form* care to test that theory puppy?  
  
Inu-chan: *gulps* Uh a little help here?  
  
Hiei: That's my sister sorry.  
  
Sesshomaru: You shouldn't have said it. Maybe you'll learn you're lesson.  
  
Amiri: Her, and me fought before but she won because she was just to damn sexy to resist! Excel/Fox: Ready Dog-turd?  
  
Iesha: Hey she looks like the female version of Youko Kurama!  
  
La-la: Except her eyes are dark blue and she has curves.  
  
Kawaii: I thought you had enough sense to know she's like Cho Hakkai (Saiyuki)  
  
Mandingo: Oh heck yeah. She so nice and cheerful but gets that hidden evil in her eyes! Way to turn a brother on! *Watches as Fox/Excel smirks till she tackles Inu-chan off stage* Iesha: Well looks like Excel can't do it so um yeah well see ya in the next chapter of Runaways! Amiri: Chapter 6: Enemies to friends! Lets party!  
  
Iesha and Amiri together: Ready GO!  
  
Bye sees ya next time! 


	6. Why I can't stand you

Disclaimer: I own none of the anime characters except for Julin. The others are creations made by my friends Except for Shaoran. . Who in fact belongs to Shanahia.  
  
Excel: Okay! Chappie 6! God I missed this story so much! I almost cried when I finished Kingdom Heaven chappie 5. It was so heart wrenching I didn't know what to do with myself!  
  
Amiri: You never explained why you and Mandingo aren't talking. I am mean you two said a quick hello at my locker at school but after that you two didn't even look each other in the eye for the rest of the day. What's up with that?  
  
Excel: NOYB. Anyway as I was saying. To love a slave's update will be next then that Harry Potter story which one reader has been waiting patiently for. I mustn't disappoint them and need to make it extra special for her sake  
  
La-la: Why'd you clam up when we asked about you and Mandingo? Was it that serious?  
  
Excel: growls It's none of your business. We just stopped talking and I'm not going into details on why.  
  
Amiri: Come on you can tell me.  
  
Excel: scoffs so you can go and tell your brother? I don't think so. My name may be Excel but I'm not dumb. Like I didn't figure out the other reason you men call me Excel  
  
Amiri: because you act like her no dah.  
  
Excel: -- Liar! Kareem told me it was because Excel could also be pronounced as XL as in Extra-large! So all this time you've been calling me Extra-large because I'm a big girl. I admit it 5'9 is a tall height for a girl whose only 15 but to actually... arrrrrrrgh!  
  
Amiri: I'm going to kill him...  
  
Excel: So you admit it! I knew it! And you know what you Amiri!  
  
La-la: 0.0 Whoa she has now resorted to profanity, which means this is getting her angry so on with chappie 6!  
  
As Julin woke up she felt warm arms surrounding her body. Turning around she looked straight into Sesshomaru's eyes. He smirked as her eyes widened.  
"Hey Sesshomaru?" she asked trying to keep calm.  
"Yes?" he replied not releasing her  
"We didn't ummm... you know..." she couldn't bring herself to say it.  
"You mean mate? Oh no my dear. If we did I'd make sure you'd remember it." He said slyly. She blushed scarlet at the thought.  
"I'm just going to go take a shower and get dressed." She said pulling out of his arms.  
"I'll do the same." She heard him say.  
She turned the water on and immediately jumped in Almost screaming out right. She forgot to let the water warm up before stepping in. So she waited shivering till the water warmed up to take a normal shower though slightly peeved at her misfortune.  
When she finished and got dressed in street clothes that consisted of white jeans and a red tank top with a tie up neck. The pants were boot cut so it showed of her toned stomach. Her hair was tied up into a high ponytail with a white scrunchy. Silver bangles adorned her wrists and chimed a bit when she walked. She went into the living room and settle on some cartoons.  
When Sesshomaru came out her mouth went dry and the remote dropped out of her hand. He wore a white button short-sleeved shirt with dark blue flames coming up from a dragon and dark blue jeans.  
"Would you like to go somewhere?" he asked." She snapped out of her daze only to think. 'Yeah right back into my bedroom...whoa where'd that come from. Bad mind bad!' she chastised herself mentally.  
"Sure why not? Anastasia can run around the place for a while.  
"Why don't we leave her with Kenshin. He loves dogs."  
"Sure okay." She replied. They walked out the door and down the hall to Akasha'a and Kenshin's door. Julin knocked a rhythm.  
"Come on in Julin!" called Akasha and Julin opened the door and steeped inside.  
"How'd you know it was her?" asked Kenshin.  
"She always knocks like that. I identify people by the way they knock thus making it easier to tell whose who." Akasha replied coming out to reveal her simple outfit of blue jeans with a white blouse with a jean trench coat to cover it. Her hair was down in waves till it went past her shoulders.  
"Can we leave Anastasia with you guys?" asked Julin with a small smile.  
"What for?" asked d Kenshin coming out himself to reveal his baggy jeans and light blue t-shirt. (Okay the guys don't really need much to look good. Heck you give them a paper bag and it would turn into a worldwide fashion!)  
"We're going to go explore." Said Julin. Akasha grinned evilly then took Anastasia into the dorm.  
"How delicious." She muttered. This awoke every "Twin Alert" nerve in Julin's body telling her Akasha was planning something and it didn't seem good." Sure we'll take her no problem." She added.  
"Thanks... I think." Said Julin as she left Sesshomaru following close behind.  
"Why did you hesitate?" he asked and she glanced at him.  
"Nothing to worry about just me and my crazy world." She said with a grin. He nodded and they walked into the parking lot only to be practically hit by a speeding motorcycle. "Aiyaaaah!" Julin screamed jumping in Sesshomaru's arms Scooby-Do style.  
"Aww did I scare the poor little princess?" came a mocking voice she identified immediately as Shaoran.  
"You baka! You could have ran me over!" she yelled. He stopped the bike leaning onto one foot and took off his helmet his hair streaming out of it. She lost her resolve as he fixed her with a hypnotizing stare till she blinked and shook her head scrambling out of Sesshomaru's arms.  
"My dearest Julin. I know my limits and to run you over is not in my best interest. Nor would I want to rid the earth of such a dazzling creature." He said flirtatiously. She blushed at this.  
"Well alright as long as you don't do it again." She said as another roar sounded and a gold Porsche sped till it almost hit her shins and once again she jumped in Shaoran's arms Scooby-Do style with a yelp only to see Inuyasha laughing his butt off in the driver's seat. She growled an instead of stepping onto the ground she put her feet up and started to walk up the hood of the car. Her boots clicked as she stopped putting and hand over her hip taking a pose.  
"You know you are the most arrogant, self-absorbed, wangsta, dog I ever met." She said glaring down at him he smirked and leaned back in his chair putting his arms behind his head.  
"That might be true but I'm also the best looking playa you've ever seen." He said smugly.  
"Whatever Shaoran and Sesshomaru could beat you just by walking down the street." At this Shaoran chortled.  
"What are you laughing at cat?" Inuyasha snapped.  
"Oh just the truth behind Julin's comment." He said brushing his hair off his shoulder.  
"Yo! You're fight's up here with me!" said Julin tapping on the hood.  
"Hey get off before you ruin my car with potholes." Said Inuyasha bonking the horn. Julin raised an eyebrow.  
"Sorry baby but you got the wrong girl. I don't have a stitch of fat on me and what you just said was a lie. And if I wanted to put a dent in your car I would have down so." She said tapping the hood a bit harder  
"So we have resorted to pet names now?" Inuyasha asked looking up and down at Julin's body to see she was telling the truth.  
"Hardly. If I wanted to give a pet name 'baby' wouldn't have been one of them." She said walking down the hood. Going over to where Inuyasha was she whispered something in his ear that was barely audible then she finished in a louder tone. "We'll continue this bout later." she said.  
"Name the time and place." Inuyasha said their faces inches apart.  
"Hell would be fine with me." she said narrowing her eyes dangerously. He nicked her chin and winked at her saying.  
"See you there!" then he pulled off.  
"That was very interesting." Said Shaoran watching as she glared at Inuyasha retreating form.  
"He is infuriating. Next time I wiping that smirk off his face." She growled her cool calm bad girl demeanor gone to the wind as she seethed.  
"Whoa someone looks particularly dangerous. How about going to the archery field? I want to see if anybodies as good as Kikyou.  
"Archery? Who's Kikyou?" Julin asked forgetting Inuyasha momentarily.  
"She's a master archer though cold as ice almost like everyone's favorite ice cube." Said Shaoran his eye's flickering over to Sesshomaru. Julin chuckled at this and walked over to Sesshomaru.  
"Well, I did do archery while in America so practice would be great for me."she said smiling as Sesshomaru got on his bike. She got on behind him and clutche his waist. Shoaran got on his as well.  
"A friendly race Sesshomaru?" he asked Sesshomaru nodded and with a roar they were off. Excel: Just so you readers know Inuyasha's in his human form so he's a whole lot calmer and stuff thus the change in character.  
  
La-la: When do I come in?!  
  
Excel: You will be the girl known as Yurika. A street fighter. You know what I might hook you up with Zee-chan...hmmm. Oh yeah and to Snowfire the Kitsune's question. She will open up to Sesshomaru and till him her story. And in turn he will open up to her. Though she might not ever get over what her parents did to her. Does anyone notice that was the reason she ran away in the first place?   
Once at the archery field Julin slightly disgruntled at the speed the guys were going was eager to get a bow and arrows into her hand. She glared at Sesshomaru who took a seat along with Shaoran who took out a camera.  
"Would you like to join me?" she asked. Shaoran waved it away.  
"No thank you. I'm getting pictures of you." He said sitting on the bench next to Sesshomaru who was reading a book.  
"Well alright." She said going to stand in front a target picking up a bow and fitting an arrow into the string before pulling back. Her eyes narrowed and she released the arrow and it went whizzing till it hit the target. Dead center. Smirking she finished her whole quiver before going to another one and shooting clear across the field and behind her back each time hitting a bulls-eye giggling like a happy child who found a new toy.  
When she finished she dropped the bow and went to her first dark and started pulling out the arrows returning them to their place in which she found them. She looked over to see Shaoran applauding her lightly. Sesshomaru nodded approvingly at her and she smiled at them clasping her hands behind her back and Shaoran took the picture.  
Another clap came from elsewhere and she turned around to see a dashing young man. Of course he had nothing on Shaoran or Sesshomaru but he was cute nonetheless.  
"Not bad at all. I must say you've gotten my interest up." He said. She smiled and bowed.  
"Thank you." She said with a huge grin on her face.  
"Can you dodge them?" he asked.  
"Huh?" 'Oh yeah real intelligent' she thought to herself.  
"Can you dodge arrows?" he clarified.  
"Yes I can. I was often used for a moving target." She replied. The guy looked surprised.  
"Mind if I give it a shot?" he asked.  
"I'll need a name. I don't let people shot at me without even knowing they're names." She said with a smile.  
"Akiro." He said with a bow. Julin returned it.  
"Julin." She replied a couple more students coming out. Though one of them sent shivers down her spine and wasn't in a good way either.  
"Ah! Kikyou meet Julin. Julin, Kikyou." Said Akiro. 'So that's where she recognized this hoe from!' she thought bowing the tiny bit just to keep up appearance. She did this same.  
"Hey why don't you use Kikyou as the shooter." Suggested Akiro not knowing what he just said. Julin determined to feel or appear afraid nodded.  
"Fine by me." she said with a glare.  
"Akiro are you trying to get her killed?!" exclaimed Shaoran standing up. His eyes showed his fury and made them seem icy and cold. Half of the girls swooned from the looks of him. Julin ran up to him and hugged him and she whispered in his ear.  
"Don't worry I haven't been hit once and its going to take more than one archer alone to hit me." she said Shaoran smirked.  
"It better not. I'm holding you accountable to those words." He whispered his eyes finding Akiro and fixing him with a glare. She giggled and turned around and walked back to the targets.  
"Well, fire when ready!" she called with a wave.  
"You will regret those words." Kikyou snarled. Julin winked at her and got into a ready position.  
Kikyou drew back her bow and fired.  
  
Excel: Okay I was planning on writing more but I have to update. I promise I'll write more and update by next week.  
  
La-la: You said that last time.  
  
Iesha: mm hmm. When was the last you actually updated Kingdom Heaven?  
  
Kawaii: Or the Shikon sister?  
  
Excel: hey that's not fair at least I['m trying.  
  
Amiri: NO you're not you've been doing nothing but reading.  
  
Excel: I needed an inspiration.  
  
Amiri: You coulda asked me.  
  
Excel: No I'll only use you for fluffy stuff.  
  
Amiri: Use me? You freak.  
  
Excel: I wasn't even thinking that way. Get your mind out the gutter.  
  
Amiri: hey you're the one that said you were going to use me.  
  
Excel: I was talking about for the story you perv.  
  
Amiri: I'm not a perv you are.  
  
Excel: I am not.  
  
Iesha & La-la: You are too.  
  
Kawaii: She worse thanb most of us put together.  
  
Excel: I am not.  
  
La-la: you are too. Think Sesshomaru and you start getting flushed and start hyperventilating.  
  
Excel: I do not!  
  
Amiri:evil smirk see the havoc I cause. Okay get ready for chapter 7 :What have you thrown me into? 


	7. We just became friends? wow

Disclaimer: I own none of the anime characters except for Julin. The others are creations made by my friends Except for Shaoran. . Who in fact belongs to Shanahia.  
  
Excel: Thanks to lady Inspiration, which Shanahia has happily given to me, I have another chapter all ready for you guys!  
  
La-la: Yup and it in this chapter where Julin shows her stuff. We have also taken into consideration that someone wants Akiro to be killed by Sesshomaru. WE can't promise the killing part but a major beat-down will happen soon enough!  
  
Iesha: Supplied by Sesshie of course. Zee-Chan of course gets to help.  
  
Amiri: Also another character emerges who seems to be Julin's guardian angel.  
  
Kawaii: You also see Sayuri!  
  
Excel: hey you guys are ruining the story now let me write!  
  
The arrow whizzed by and Julin ducked to the ground. Suddenly another two arrows appeared at her feet but she rolled out the way and started to run to her left. The arrows never stopped coming till Julin dropped into a Russian split and pressed her body to the ground when an arrow was aimed for her knees and head. Swinging her legs around she somersaulted to avoid another 5 arrows and landed right in font of Shaoran and Sesshomaru, her heart raced. ' I can't move cause if I do they might get shot in the process.' She thought. (She doesn't know they're demons so yeah she scared for them) Bending over slightly she waited for the arrows to come before she whirled around and caught them in between her fingers and threw them back at Kikyou. It gave her just enough time to run out of the area Sesshomaru and Shaoran was in.  
"You are not getting away that easily." Snarled Kikyou. Julin smirked and blew a raspberry at her. The arrows increased in speed but with a smile on her face she jumped out the way. Doing numerous back-flips as Kikyou aimed for her feet.  
"I think I just did!" Julin teased. When Kikyou had only one arrow left Akiro shouted out.  
"That's enough!" and she pointed the arrow down as Julin straightened herself out. She dusted her pants off as Akiro walked over to her. "Wow Julin you're amazing I thought only Clarissa could move like that." He said as she blanched.  
"And how do you know how I- I mean Clarissa moves. Have you met before." She said. Akiro stepped closer to her whispered.  
"You could say I was a bit of a fan of hers. You can imagine my heartbreak when I heard she was kidnapped. Whoever did it must have been pretty strong to take out her and Ameshia. I didn't think it would have been possible." He said Julin only smiled till she heard an arrow being pulled back.  
"Akiro don't move." She said. Akiro stayed silent as he heard an arrow being shot. Julin jerked him down and fell to the floor expecting it to hit somewhere behind her. A thud never came and she looked up to see Shaoran holding the arrow in his hand a glare on his face.  
"Shaoran?" asked Julin. He looked back at her and broke the arrow in half before walking towards her.  
"Let's go." He said lifting up off her feet into a bridal style carry. Her eyes widened as she stared at him.  
"I can still walk." She said.  
"Someone might try to shoot you again but not while your with me. Let's just say I'm playing the part of the knight in shining armor." He teased with a wink. She blushed as she crossed her arms over her chest as they and Sesshomaru walked back to the bikes.  
"Shaoran was all that necessary." Said Sesshomaru.  
"He wanted to play the part of the night and shining armor for some reason." Explained Julin shaking her head.  
"I see." Was all Sesshomaru said.  
As Shaoran planted Julin on the back of his bike and got on himself and they started off.  
"Where are we going Sir Shaoran." Said Julin as she heard Shaoran chuckle.  
"Well milady we have a summoning of the knights that we must attend." He replied. So she accepted that as a meeting of the rest of the faculty. That was cool she needed some new friends. Not that she was complaining about Shaoran and Sesshomaru but who knew how many girls would try to kill her for the chance with them?  
They pulled into a parking lot of which looked like a giant office building. Shaoran picked Julin up off the motorcycle and placed her on the ground. Not taking her hands off her hip they both looked up at what looked like as a skyscraper.  
"Looks big don't it?" said Shaoran causing her to look up into his eyes. She nodded with a blush as she realized her hands were still on his shoulders. She blushed as he let go.  
"Follow me hime." He said with a wink. She took her jacket off the bike and followed him and Sesshomaru to the electronic doors.  
"We'll meet here every Saturday and Wednesday and only if told so on Thursday at 8:00. No one will be allowed in here except for us and other faculty members and other workers and teachers. We all have our own code so this is reinforced." Explained Sesshomaru as Shaoran went inside.  
He walked to the door and put his hand on a screen and a red light scanned his eyes and his hand and the door opened. Julin tried to follow but it close it her face.  
"Hey!" she yelled.  
"Don't beat the thing up. Just put your hand on the screen." Came a voice behind. Turning around she saw a guy with bright blue eye and long brown hair that was tied back into a pony with and a red sweatband.  
"Thanks." She said and after the scanning she walked in.  
Looking around she tried to remember which way Sesshomaru went.  
"Why that..." her mind filled in the rest. (Can't have that much profanity. There might be children reading this).  
"You can follow us to the faulty meeting if you'd like." She turned to see the group again. Then she realized who else was in the group.  
"Inuyasha." She growled as he took off his shades. Inuyasha locked his gaze with her and smirked.  
"I don't remember this being hell. But if you would like to take this elsewhere we can." He said politely though she didn't miss the hidden meaning to his words.  
"Believe me, nothing would give greater pleasure than riding you off the face of the planet, but its work before pleasure." She growled.  
"Now see what you did? You really don't know how to treat a lady do you?" Said Shaoran who appeared behind her. Julin whirled around to face him as he took her hand and led her away. (Zee-Chan is such a flirt!)  
He led her through the hallways up to an elevator and to the top floor. "Why is he such a jerk?" asked Julin still a bit grumpy.  
"That's just his idiotic way of showing that he likes you. Then again who wouldn't?" he asked letting his tail caress her back. She jumped up with a laugh. "Ticklish are we?" he asked with another smirk. She placed her arms over her chest and pouted.  
"Its an unfair weakness of mine. Don't tell anyone got it?" she said. His eyes sparked a bit at the hidden challenge.  
"Or what?" he asked. She pointed a finger into his face.  
"Otherwise your punishment will be severe." She said. He let his eyes widen and took on an innocent angelic look. Her face faltered. Finding it was very hard to stay mad at his face.  
"God why do you have to be so damned cute!" she growled letting her head drop to his chest. He let his smile turn into a smirk.  
"I have no idea. But if it works on you then I love it." He said stroking her hair. Someone clearing their throat stopped Julin from saying something else.  
"We have a meeting. Save your lovey dovey stuff for later k?" said Inuyasha. Julin reached down and grabbed Shaoran's hand and squeezed. He looked down at her then back at Inuyasha who stared at their intertwined fingers.  
"If you insist Inuyasha." Said Shaoran smoothly. He pulled Julin into the room with a smirk right after his face was turned.  
  
:: Hello friends! It's me here to butt in on the fun! Married to my one and only Seto for almost a month. Chelsea's here never fear! : (Yeah! Kawaii is one of the authors on she's in my fav authors. She'll be writing from time to time! –Excel)  
  
Julin went into the dimly lit conference room than even smelled like leather. A big oval table with a lot of roller chairs around it. There sat Sesshomaru, Kenshin, a boy with black hair and another with brown. There was a girl with long purple and black fusion hair with blue eyes, which caught her eye. Mainly because her eyes seemed to glow in the dark.  
"Hello." Said Julin. Some of them nodded and the boy with black hair and violet eyes spoke up.  
"Hello misses. I must say you are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen." He said with a smile. Both of her eyebrows shot up.  
"Uh. Thanks?" she said. The girl with the blue eyes rolled her eyes. Till what he said next.  
"I know this may seem sudden but I feel like I really know you. Will you do me the honor of baring me my first child?" he asked. (3 guesses on who that is. Who ever gets it right gets a cookie! And my moms brownies!) The girl with the blue eyes turned around and backhanded him.  
"Will you cut that out! She doesn't even know you!" she said as Akasha laughed heartily coming through the door.  
Walking around the table she sat down between Sesshomaru and Shaoran. After everyone else sat down the lights dimmed of its own accord and in the muddle of the table was a holographic image of the campus.  
"This is our beloved school. Our own thriving community. We need you to manage it as your own. Our students are depending on you for help, support, fun, and to look up to.  
Out of the table came slips of paper." The paper you hold now is your part in the play of 'Moulin Rouge. Other students will be in it as well. Thank you for signing up. The scripts will be in your dorm." Julin blocked out the rest and stared at her paper.  
"Why does it say I'm Satine on this paper?" she said to herself. Akasha snorted trying to hold back her laughter. Julin caught this and her eyes narrowed.  
"I'm the duke?" said Inuyasha as soon as the presentation was done.  
"Thankfully I'm only the narrator." Said the girl with blue eyes.  
"I'm one of the guys from that Spectacular, Spectacular group.  
"I'm the owner of the Moulin Rouge." Said Shaoran.  
"I'm props!" said Kenshin.  
"Another spectacular person." Said Miroku.  
"I'm costume. Cool." said Akasha sneering at Julin who looked livid till something hit her.  
"Wait a minute if all of you guys are different people then that means..." she blushed.  
"Yes I'm Christian. If that's what you're implying." Said Sesshomaru. (Who wouldn't want Sesshomaru for a Christian? Smooching all over him and he goes shirtless almost all the time! Drools such a lovely sight.)  
Staring wide-eyed at him she jumped up.  
"Alright who signed me up for this part?" she exclaimed. Instinct told her to look at Akasha who looked about ready to burst from laughter. Julin growled and swore every bad thing she could think of in her mother language. (Which in chapter 1 will tell you is French).  
"Why the hell did you sign me up for this! I can't sing and this whole part is nothing but singing!" she spat. Akasha grinned cheekily.  
"Now the whole school can hear your lovely voice. Aren't you happy?" she teased. Letting out a furious roar she walked out the room.  
When she got outside she screamed for all she was worth.  
"Would you like to fight now or later?" said a voice behind her. She whirled around and leveled her emerald green gaze on Inuyasha.  
"Now." She growled. He grinned and started walking towards the back of the building and motioned for her to follow him. In the back she turned to face her. He looked almost playfully calm until she looked dead into his eyes and saw the excitement there.  
Julin took off her bracelets and pulled her pair into a bun.  
"You look livid precious. What got you so angry?" he taunted. (Yeah Inu-Chan's a bad-boy. I like him like that!)  
"Shut the hell up!" she growled securing her tie-up shirt so that it wouldn't rip off. Then she charged him. Inuyasha eyes widened at her speed and barely managed to dodge her before she swung her leg out and wrapped her leg around his waist and flipped over.  
"Damn you're double jointed. I'll have to make note of that!" he said flipping back onto his feet. But before he had the chance to fully get up she gave him a right hook straight to his face. As he went back a bit he grabbed her arm and twisted it so her back was to him and the other went around her neck.  
"God you're feisty. That actually hurt! If you yield I'll play nice." He whispered seductively into her ear. She seethed.  
"Hell no." she growled. Using the heel of her boot she stomped as hard as she could on his foot. His grip loosened just a bit but enough so she could elbow him in the stomach.  
He kicked her away from him and she rolled to the grounded and stopped in a cat-like crouch position. "No more games sweetness." He snarled and rushed her tackling her to the ground using the momentum they created she flip them over and landed on top of him. Aiming a punch for his face he grabbed her by the waist and tossed her off letting her roll down a hill before she stopped. Right by the mini-lake which was less the 2 feet behind her. Inuyasha let gravity pull him and ran for her she blocked his first hit till he twisted her hands away from her and left her wide open. He head-butted her and her eyes rolled into the back of her head for a second before she came back and kicked him dead in the chin causing his neck to snap back. (No she didn't break his neck. Though if she did that would have been cool! You ever broke his neck? Not even Sesshomaru did that! But I won't do it. I love Inu-chan too!) Using the same leg she pushed him up and over and flipped about 10 feet... straight into the lake. (A wet Inu-chan... damn!) When he surfaced she was laughing at him. Hard, till she fell to the ground. Growling he jumped out and slammed her to the ground till she coughed. Since he was sill holding her arm she dragged him down with her and rolled her and pinned his arms above his head her legs straddling his hips.   
  
"Get off!" said Inuyasha pushing upward but she held him firm.  
"Give up!" she said still trying to catch her breath from when he slammed her.  
"You know though this position is not bad I'd rather have it other it the other way around." He said give her a seductive smile. Rolled her eyes and got off.  
"I win." She said standing up staring to brush herself off.  
"You know the view from the back is great!" said Inuyasha. She looked him from the corner off her eye while letting her hair down. Tossing her hair forward she started to shake whatever dirt managed to get into her hair out. Going towards the lake she let her hair into the water. Inuyasha, still on the ground stared at her. Cupping water and letting it run through her hair she sat up stared back at him. Her gaze hypnotized him and she pursed her lips before looking away. Flipping her hair back over her shoulder and tied it back into her ponytail.  
Standing up she walked over to where she kept her bracelets and put them on. "That was a good fight. Thanks." She said winking at him. Inuyasha got up and walked towards her and they went to the front of the building. Seeing that no one was there she growled.  
"Sesshomaru!" she howled. "Now how the heck am I going to get home." She said glaring at the freeway from underneath her bangs.  
A whistle from Inuyasha broke her silent cursing of Sesshomaru to look at him. He clicked a button on his keys and his gold convertible's lights lit up. He raised an eyebrow at him and she smiled.   
  
Speeding down the freeway the two stayed silent for a while. (Okay it gets kinda weird here) "Hey Julin." Said Inuyasha.  
"Hmm?" she said looking at him. He licked his lips before staring at her.  
"I wanted to say I'm sorry for the way I acted on the first day of school. I just hate being compared to my half-brother is all." He said. Her eyes widened then softened.  
'Then I sorry for comparing you. Besides now that I have gotten to know you... though awkward on how I did, you two can't be compared. He's like Prince Charming. That every girl wants but can't have. You're the bad-boy that girls just want period." She said as Inuyasha smirked.  
"And which do you prefer?" he said. She grinned.  
"I prefer a mix between the two. A gentleman on the outside, but a bad-boy underneath. Makes you wanna just love him all through the night." She said. He raised an eyebrow at her and she giggled at his expression.  
"A mix huh?" he said looking up at the sky. The two stayed silent each in their own thoughts. After about 5 minutes he pressed play on his CD player. She perked up and stared at the radio. Then back at him.  
"You like this song?" she asked. He shrugged.  
"Yes. Problem?" he asked. Till she took off her seat belt and hugged him.  
"Not at all! I thought I was the only one! I could kiss you!" she exclaimed. He smiled at her.  
"I happen to like that idea." He teased. She smacked his shoulder and started singing.  
  
"Its starts with..." she started and Inuyasha came in with her.  
"One thing I don't know why/ It s doesn't even matter how hard you try. Keep that in mine I designed this rhyme to explain in due time. All I know. Is that time is a valuable thing. Watch it flies by as the pendulum swing. Watch it counts down till the end of the days. The clock ticks life away." They started. (Yes they like Linkin Park. I happen to love the group myself. To bad I can't remember the rest of the song at the moment but don't worry this won't be the last you hear of this song)  
"You know what song I liked for no reason what so ever?" asked Inuyasha. Julin flashed him a grin.  
"Which one. I got one too." She said.  
He put a finger to his lips and turned the song. Titling the shades he now wore over to look at her over he started to hum. She looked at him a blush starting to creep as he caressed her face lightly.  
"Don't go changing... to try and please me. You've never let me down before...mmm." Her eyes lit up as the music changed.  
"I made through the wilderness! You know I made it through. Didn't know how lost I was until I found you." She sang with him. Till she started dancing.  
"Yeah! I like big butts and I cannot. You other brothers can't deny. When a girl walks in wit that itty-bitty wais t and that round thing get in your face you get...  
"Feelings." Said Julin her voice low.  
"Its fun stay at the..." he took his hands off the wheel to make hand signals.  
"Y M C A! Its fun to stay at they Y M C A HAHAHA!" he laughed as he started to 'oohed' as she sang.  
"Do you really wan to hurt me oww. "she yelped as he pinched her. "Do you really want to make me cry..." she finished. As he "aah, aah. Aah." She gave him a death glare and scooted away from her.  
"Staying alive! Staying!" she started to playfully punch him as he "Ohhh oh ohhh ohhh.  
"Who let the dogs out?" she sang as Inuyasha barked. (Cliché no? Now if you don't recognize this from Shrek you need to watch it again and laugh your butt off)  
At the end of the song they laughed Julin almost in tears from laughing so hard. Once the CD ended they realized they were lost.  
"Uh oh." Said Julin.  
"Look for something familiar." He said.  
"Like what? We're in the middle of the highway with nothing for miles! Why not we just go backwards?" she suggested. (Don't they sound like an old married couple?)  
"Wait a minute! I have a homing device! I am such an idiot." He said.  
"You said it not me." she joked. "Now where is your cell so we can figure out where we are." She asked. He started to chuckle.  
"Well that would be at home." He laughed. She shook her head. "Well look at the bright side." He said wrapping an arm around her shoulders.  
"What bright side?" she asked incredulous.  
"Now we'll have to make our own population and we'll be the king and queen. We can get started right now if you want." He said winking at her.  
"Sorry. But that's not a bright side." She answered. Then she sighed. "Just let me think." She said getting out of the car.  
"Where you going?" he asked.  
"No where just thinking." She said leaning on the side of the car closing her eyes. He started to whistle as he pressed a couploe of buttons on the dashboard.  
"Take your time sweetnes." He said as a screen came up with their location.  
"I know there was something that a car had that you should have." She said to herself biting her thumb lightly.  
"Julin." He said.  
"Don't bother me I'm thinking." She said.  
"Julin." He said even louder.  
"Cut it out!" she exclaimed.  
"Julin." He laughed/yelled back at her.  
"WHAT!" she yelled turning around. She looked at the dashboard. "Oh." She said and got in and went back to the faculty house.  
When they got there Akasha was out there waiting.  
"Girl where have you... been with Inuyasha?" she said raising an eyebrow. You bad girl! You're supposed to be with Sesshomaru!" she said.  
"I am?" she asked.  
"You are?" asked Inuyasha.  
"Yes you are." Said Akasha. Inuyasha and Julin stared at each other for a second before bust out laughing.  
"You're both mental." She said putting a hand on her hip. They stpped for a second.  
"You are so right!" they said before laughing again. Akasha rolled her eyes and gabbed their hands hauling them up the stairs.  
"There is a party at my dorm and you two are missing it!" she said dragging them behind her.  
"Lets go then!' said Inuyasha.  
"Why are you two so dirty?" asked Akasha. They looked at each other.  
We should change then huh?" said Julin.  
"Meet back here in 20 minutes." Said Inuyasha and they both ran to different directions. Akasha stared from where she stood at the two now friendly people.  
"Emotions change rapidly no?" came a voice behind her and she jumped only to Shaoran giving her his cat-like grin.  
"Shaoran! Don't scare me like that." She said clutching her chest.  
"I apologized madam." He said kissing her hand. She blushed as he led her back to the party.   
  
Excel: Now if that doesn't keep yall busy I don't know what will!  
  
Amiri: This is long.  
  
La-la: Yayee! Me and Kawaii show up in the next chapter.! I'm the tomboyish chick! Next chapter will be posted soon anyways. Same with Kingdom heaven and that silver story. That's a must. Then I think the Shikon sister.  
  
Excel: Yup. Then I'll do to 'love a slave'. But I want to say a couple of things. Thank you once again Shan for letting me borrow Zee! He's going to be great in this story. Yup he's going to get a girlfriend in this. Can't tell you. But its not Julin. Though I gotta say they would make a cute couple. Also thank you all my reviews who have stayed on this story and haven't abandoned me. Next chapter is called. "Lets party and let plan darling." Ready go! 


	8. Can't remeber the name to this chapter

Disclaimer: I own none of the anime characters except for Julin. The others are creations made by my friends Except for Shaoran. . Who in fact belongs to Shanahia.

Excel: Welcome to Chapter 7 of Runaways. Or is this 6? Shrugs I forgot. Anyway this chapter is going to bring in a whole new twist. We meet Sayuri and Yuriko. Both are members of the faculty and both will befriend Julin and Akasha. Now before the rest of the alliance get sin here lets start the show!

Back in her dorm room she noticed Sesshomaru was gone so she had the place to herself. Kicking off her shoes she ran into the bathroom to shower. Washing up with her favorite scented lotion she stepped out in bliss. Going over to her wardrobe she thought to herself. 'Alright knowing Akasha this will be a lot like a club party so jean shorts are in. but this my first party in Japan so I'll take it up a notch." She thought. Thinking hard she snapped her fingers she yelped. "I got it!' she said and rushed into her closet.

Inuyasha already had the outfit he wanted covered. After getting out the shower-sopping wet only a fluffy white towel around his waist he set to combing his hair. (Okay who loves the thought of the human Inu-chan in nothing but a towel just coming out the shower? Now in this he is built so he doesn't look scrawny whatsoever. Lets drool over that a bit!)

Looking behind him through the mirror he spotted his roommate he grinned.

"So who are you dressing up for?" she said blinking electric blue eyes at him. She cocked her head to the side motioning to the closet he set out on a chair.

"Hey it's the first party Sayuri! I have to look better than usual." He laughed. Sayuri wore some jeans, a white tank top and her famous bunny slippers. She looked at him over the top her manga. Sayuri Ashlin Asakura had black hair with violet streaks in it. She was freakishly smart though from her behavior you wouldn't be able to tell right away. But it was her older brother that brought them close. Her brother Eden Asakura was a good friend of his but his mysterious disappearance made Sayuri and Inuyasha the good friends they were now.

"Inuyasha you look good all the time. But still I'd hate for a party like this to go to waste." She drawled making her eyes roll over to his CD collection. His eyes lit up/

"You know you keep that up I just might keep you." He said affectionately ruffling her hair. She grinned at him

"I'm going to the store for something let's meet up later!" she called out. He nodded and waved at her retreating form.

"Well now that she has given me a great idea." He said to himself he busied himself getting ready.

After getting dressed he pulled the comb through his hair one more time just to be sure then he pulled it into a tight low ponytail. He sprayed some cologne on. "Man I'm good." He said to himself in the mirror. He looked through his CD's and picked out one. "This should make her mind whirl." He said quietly. Leaving out putting it in his pocket.

Julin saw him and her mouth dropped. 'He looks more devilish than Sesshomaru. (So Inu-chan really, really looks good.)'

"Bonjour cherie." He said kissing her hand. She could have died right then in there if Akasha hadn't come out

"Julin what have I told about wearing that skirt!" she exclaimed sounding like she was a patronizing parent. Julin looked at her black skort, and its length which was not very much since it showed a good portion on her thigh but not skimpy.

"I happen to like that." Said Inuyasha.

"Akasha it's a skort and I like it so lemme lone." She said crossing her arms over her tank top that said "Foxy" in blue and gold letters. Wearing gloves that had the fingers out and black sneakers she looked ready to move. Inuyasha wore black cargo pants, which hung around his hips and a button down short sleeve shirt that had a picture of a giant dragon breathing out blue flames. Which just happened curl to spell out this name. (Someone is confident isn't he?)

"Whatever, you two are late." Said Akasha till someone came bouncing out the door.

"Kasha! Shaoran says your dog won't leave him alone." They said. Julin stared at them and took in the outfit. It was easy to see it was a girl wearing boy clothes. A jersey and baggy jeans completed her look. She stared at Julin and Inuyasha till she hugged both off them

"Wassup!" she said happily. Immediately Julin took a liking to her. This girl was funny!

"How are you?' she said.

"Good and you?" the girl answered.

"Fine thanks. I'm Julin." She said. The girl hugged her again.

"I'm Yuriko! Nice ta meetcha. I know you already, Inuyasha." She said pushing him in the shoulder. He laughed at her.

"Wassup Riko?" he said. She beamed.

"You two are missin the party and I gotta get back to help Shao with his dog problem." She said pulling them inside. There she disappeared but her jet-black braids glinted once and they saw her going towards Shaoran who look a bit peeved. She had turquoise eyes that shone with playfulness. Julin almost laughed out loud when Cleopatra tried to take a snap at Shaoran tail and she went over to help.

"Cleo!" she said and the dog came over to her. She stroked her ears and laughed. "Why are you bothering the sexy kitty eh?" she said shaking the dog's head. The dogs licked her nose and Julin giggled.

"Now you leave poor Shaoran alone and apologize for being so mean." She said and Cleo went back to Shaoran and hopped onto his lap and nudged his face. Shaoran smiled and mouthed a "Thank you". Waving back she started to try and find Akasha till she felt to strong arms envelope her from behind.

"You almost escaped me that time." Said a deep sexy male voice. She chuckled and turned around to see Inuyasha moving in time with the music. Listening to the song she grinned. 'Let's see how bad he really is.' She thought and started to sing with the song.

"How you like it Daddy? How you like it Daddy?" she wrapped her arms around his neck and started to grind up against him. Over his shoulder she could see Yuriko asking Shaoran to dance. Shaoran agreed and started moving towards the dance floor and that's all she saw before Inuyasha wrapped his arm around her waist and dipped to what looked like a very compromising position.

'Damn she smells like strawberries mixed with a thunderstorm with a hint of Plumeria. Its intoxicating!' Inuyasha's mind screamed at him. Then she turned around and wrapped her arms around him backwards and started to grind against his thigh. 'Okay you know what there was a reason this was outlawed in France.' He thought then smirked then he pushed her up against a wall her stomach pressed into the wall when the sound said hit it from the back.

Looking at Akasha and Kenshin they were dancing just like she and Inuyasha were. (Yes parties like these are done and it gets worse as the party goes on) Looking over she saw Shaoran and Yuriko were dancing even worse! Yuriko pressed in a wall her leg wrapped around Shaoran waist as they grinded. (I've seen that done before it does not look right! Trust me! Shaoran is a freeeeeeak-a-leak! Which is actually the name of the song if you haven't realized it by now.)

Too bad neither one knew that Akasha had claimed this song to "Dance as freaky as you can contest'. Then he brought her back up to sit on the chair and grinded her while she sat then she hopped up and the song changed to a sensual tango. Yuriko and Shaoran followed suit and the spotlight fell on those two couples.

Shaoran and Inuyasha twirled the girls till they spun into the center of the room meeting each in the middle of the floor. Inuyasha and Shaoran walked circles around them till the girls turned and slid into their arms. They "Tango walked" around the other couple till two roses cam from two different directions and Shaoran and Inuyasha caught it their mouths while dipping the girl backwards. (Who knew? A Cat & Dog dancing?). Bringing them up slowly they fanned out and let the girl cross till Julin reached Shaoran and Yuriko reached Inuyasha.

They grabbed each other and waltzed around a bit before the men were back to back and did this foot thing were they crossed their legs and spun till they reached their respective partners. Inuyasha feeling a bit adrenaline rushed. (Now you know something wrong is going to happen). He leaned down appearing to kiss Julin till they all realized that all they did was transfer the rose. Shaoran followed suit his lips gently brushing Yuriko's. (2 guesses on who Zee-Chan girl friend is going to be!) Dancing until the girls were a bit more than 4 feet away from each other they dipped them over their thigh till the girls crossed in a delicate X the men using only one hand to balance them the other stretched behind them. (Beautiful really. I did their dance once I almost cried when I saw myself on tape.)

Once the song ended the lights cut off on them. Everyone applauded. Julin looked over at Yuriko who had a serious blush on her cheeks being that she still held Shaoran's hand. Shaoran and Inuyasha looked unaffected. (Okay I cannot see Shaoran not being able to dance. I reaaaly don't but you guys are going to love me when this next person dances. Hee heee heee.)

"Julin come here!" called Akasha. Inuyasha smirked and she went over.

"What happened?" she asked Akasha.

"It's Sesshomaru! He's not dancing!" she said.

"Wait let me guess. You want me to get him to dance... am I right?" she asked. Before Akasha could say anything she added. "No way! He left me by myself today! I'm not dancing with him." She finished. The next song had a strong beat and was ideal for pop locking so Julin started foot working while Akasha walked.

"Alright for a box of the Lendt chocolate that you like." Julin stopped and bit her lip. Akasha seeing the opening continued.

"And that chocolate milkshake you had in Germany?" she said and Julin collapsed.

"I'm going!" she said and went over to Sesshomaru who sitting on the couch drinking a soda. (No alcohol yet. Tis only the beginning of the school year!) She plopped down next to him he studied her out of the corner of his eye.

"Dance with me." she said.

"I don't dance Julin." He answered in an almost bored way. (Don't you hate when he does that!)

"Yes you do." She replied.

"No I don't."

"I'll teach you."

"No thanks."

"Just one dance."

"No."

"Just one."

"No!"

"Please?" she said

"No!" she huffed and smirked inwardly going for his ego next.

"Geez who would have thought you were afraid to dance!"

"You dare call this Sesshomaru a coward?" she could tell he was biting.

"Oh no I'm not. You 're handling that pretty well on your own." She said looking up at him. He growled at her and hefted her to her feet.

"Let's go." He said. She smirked. 'Almost all guys bend to their pride being challenged.' She said till Sesshomaru started dancing. She looked at his moves and gaped. This boy could move and he was almost beating her! (That was her ego talking he was almost playing her out)

"Fine be like that." She said and started to dance with him. (Okay just imagine the dance from "save the last dance and you got that one cuz all this typing is not helping to story go along at all)

At the end Julin smirked." I knew it!" And she turned before she could see Sesshomaru eyes start to tinge with red. (Uh oh!) She plopped down, grabbing a soda from the cooler. "I wonder where Kenshin is?" she thought to herself. Looking around she spotted him and almost spit out her drink.

Kenshin was on the table taking off his shirt! (Drool with me ladies! **Drools**) He smirked at her and motioned for to come up there and dance with him. Not missing the naughty wink he gave her, she got up and went over to him and started to belly dance. (This song is Dip-it –low just so ya know!) Singing along with the song she did the movements against Kenshin.

"Dip it low! Pick it up slow! Move all around poke it like yo back broke. Pop the pop the pop that thang. I show how to make you man say oooh!" she said moving her hips to the song. Kenshin said that rap as she popped her hips. (I can't remember that rap for anything sowwy!)

The party continued like this till about 2:30 in the morning. At that point almost everybody except Inuyasha, Julin, Sesshomaru, Shaoran, Yuriko, Akasha, Miroku, Kouga, and Kenshin were left. They all were plopped out on the floor or on a chair.

Well that went well didn't it?" said Kenshin who was laid out next to Julin after their dance together. They all groaned (well except Sesshomaru who is too dignified for that)

"Girl, you ever make me get up and dance again I will kill you." Said Sesshomaru.

Julin laughed weakly. She struggled to get up and stare at him.

"Hey I just boosted your 1 of the most sexiest men on campus status so lemme lone." She laughed as he growled and let his neck roll back and hit the couch.

"Ooh! Julin I had idea for Moulin Rouge for you!" said Akasha.

"Do I have a choice in the matter?" she said using Inuyasha's knee to hold her head as she sat up.

"Not really. I just need you to do a song for me. Oh! Do that one from "Chicago". When you're good to Mama. Eh mama?" she said with a wink. Julin got up and went into the room. When she got out she was behind a giant feathery fan and she went into a corner when the music started she peeked out at them.

"Ask any of the chickies in my pen. They'll tell you I'm the biggest mother hen... I love them all an all of them love me. Because the system works. This system called... Reciprocity!" she sang. Smacking down the fan she reveled her outfit. (Basically it was Satine's first outfit from "Diamonds are a girls best friend' except it was red.) Walking in a saucy little way she continued.

"Got a little motto. Always sees me through. When you're good to Mama..." she started she stroked down Kenshin's body while looking out. (Kenshin was standing so she went down his body caressing his leg) Then she looked at Kenshin and continued "Mama's good to you." She said walking away smacking his butt with her fan. She continued walk with her fan till she reached her end of her 'stage' where Sesshomaru was sitting.

"There's a lot of favors... I'm prepared to do." She sang leaning over to reveal her ample chest. "You do one for Mama. She'll do one for you" she sang turning around and kicking out her leg before walking a bit more.

"They say that life is Tit- for-Tat and that's the way I live." She said moving over to Miroku swaying her hips. "Well I deserve a lot of Tat for what I've got to give. Straitening up she put the fan over one hand. "Don't you know that this hand... washes that one too? When you're good to Mama. Mama's good to you." She said when Akasha turned on the lights that cast her into a shadow so all you could see was the outline of her body and she continued to dance.

At the end of her dance her fan was gone and she walked over to Inuyasha sitting on his lap and crossing her legs one over the other. Reaching into her dress she started to pull out a scarf and he looked on wide eyed as it slid out. (We can guess where Inuyasha mind went!) "If you want my gravy. Pepper my Ragout." She stood up and slid the scarf between her other fingers of her other and bringing it up from a "ahem" strategic place. "Spice it up for mama. She'll get hot for you." She said as if fanning herself.

"When they pass that basket. Folks contribute too. You put in for Mama. She'll put out for you." She said swaying her hips against the scarf.

"The folks atop the ladder are the one's the world adores. So boost me up my ladder kid and I'll boost you up yours." She said swaying away from them. "Let's all stroke together. Like the Princeton crew. "she sang she laid over Kouga's lap stretching her legs upward. "When you're stroking Mama..." she said caressing his face "Mama's stroking you!" she said getting up.

"So what's the one conclusion I can bring this number too... When your good to Mama! Mama's good to you!" she sang posing for them." Ah yes!" she ended. Everyone applauded for her. She blushed a bit and started back for the room till Inuyasha grabbed her. She turned to face him and caught his gaze. Her breath hitched in her throat. Inuyasha though exquisite before looked downright gorgeous now!

"I'd like to get to know you better... Julin Kogami." He said and her blushed deepened again for the first time noticing how bare her skin was.

"Y-yeah. Well we got t-the whole school year so um... yeah I can guess you can." She stuttered quite unlike herself. She turned away from him going for the door.

"I'll be waiting for then. "He said lowly as she walked away. She paused in her steps but continued.

"Don't hurt her Inuyasha." Said Shaoran. Inuyasha turned to him. He smirked and sat down.

"If she is so naïve to believe that I want her friendship after that little stunt I pulled with fighting her she's got another thing coming." He said sitting down.

"Why you sick little..." started Shaoran getting up from his chair.

"Shaoran." said Sesshomaru quietly stopping the cat in his tracks. Shaoran turned to glare at him.

"Leave Inuyasha alone. Despite the fact that she seems she is vague she is quite the little clever young woman. Do not make the mistake of underestimating her." he said lowly. Shaoran stared at him as Inuyasha scoffed.

"No girl has brought me to my knees yet. I doubt she will." He said.

"Julin... is not your average girl Inuyasha. You will learn that lesson soon enough." He said getting up and walking out the room.

"Be careful with Julin, Inuyasha. She has surprises all her own. Some of them I don't think even you might be able to take." Said Yuriko. Inuyasha turned to her.

"How do you know?" he asked. She blinked.

"Call it a girl's intuition. Julin doesn't look the type to fall under a man that easily." She said. Inuyasha shrugged.

"I never said I was going to play it easy." He said Kouga gave a disgusted sigh.

"You are such a little asshole you know that?" he said walking out.

"Fuck you!" yelled Inuyasha. Julin came out wearing her clothes from before with a yawn.

"Such profanity at this time is not good for my mental health." She said. Inuyasha smiled at her.

"It's only 3:00 am koi." He said. She blinked at him owlishly then raced for the door.

"I gotta sleep then study! Oh nooo!" she wailed having a problem with the door.

"School doesn't start till next week." Said Kenshin. She cursed and sat down.

"So what! I want to be ahead so the teachers don't bother me. I can't stand them!' she said. Shaoran went over and opened the door easily.

"You were pulling instead of pushing." He said easily. She blushed profusely and bowed in thanks.

'Thanks Shao. Well goodnight everybody!" she said.

after everyone left and only Akasha and Kenshin are left

"I don't feel right Kenshin." Said Akasha. Kenshin wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Kasha don't worry. Julin is a smart girl she can get past Inuyasha." He said comfortingly.

"But what if she doesn't?" she said.

"Then we can just hook her up with someone who has serious competition with him." He said.

Akasha's eyes widened. "And I got the perfect person." She said

"Sesshomaru!" called Julin. Sesshomaru looked out from the library door and waved her inside. She went towards him Anastasia at her heels. When she went inside she found him laying on the rug a book in front of him.

"Yes Julin." He said looking at her out the corner of his eye. She sighed and laid down next to him.

"Can I trust you not to tell a secret?" she said. He used his hand to rest his head on while he turned his head to the side to face her

"Of course." He said softly. She sighed regretfully.

"I keep getting the feeling that Inuyasha is using me to get back from the first day." She said. He watched as she turned to lie on her back.

"Interesting prospect." He said. She turned to him.

"What should I do?" she asked. He turned his head a bit more till his hair fell to frame his face. She stared at him.

"Well though I would like to give you advice Julin, you must trust your own instincts otherwise you will never learn from your mistakes." He said gently.

"Aw. That isn't much help." She said.

"Trust your instincts Julin. They will never lie." He said softly. She sighs. 'Trust my instincts." She thought. Sesshomaru gave a low chuckle.

"What's up?" She said looking at him.

"Nothing. You just look adorable when you think so hard." He said with a small smile. She smiled in return.

"Thanks." She said.

"Not a problem." He said turning back to his book.

"What are you reading?" she asked.

"A Murder mystery. I like to think." He said simply.

"I can tell. You look super intelligent." She said smiling. He laughed lowly.

"Why thank you." He said she smiled and read over his shoulder. "So you've seen Chicago before?" he said. She nodded.

"Yes its one of my favorite musicals." She said.

"Did you like the 'The Cell Block Tango'" he asked.

"Yes. I took it upon myself to learn all the dances myself." She said. He smirked at this.

"Would you mind doing them with me?" he asked. She grinned.

"How about later today being that its 3 am already that way I can do it full out." She said.

"Fine by me. Whenever you're ready." He said. She hugged him around the middle causing him to fall to his back. He chuckled and stoked her back.

"See you later Sesshomaru." she said getting up. She walked to the door. "Goodnight." She said smiling at him. He raised a hand and nodded at her. She walked out feeling much better.

Excel: Sorry for the delay. My computer was acting stupid.

La-la: Inuyasha is a little b.

Excel: Hey! No profanity!

Iesha: Hey you put it in the story!

Excel: There was a reason for that. In what episode of Inuyasha have you ever seen Kouga or Inuyasha not curse each other out?

Kawaii: She does have a point that can't be disputed with.

Amiri: For once Excel has said something that has made sense.

Excel/Fox: F you.

Amiri; Now you have no right to call out someone else for using profanity.

Excel/Fox: yes I do I'm the author. And I only did that because you were aggravating me all day.

Amiri: How untrue.

Excel/Fox: While I take care of the okami the next chapter. "Welcome to the Brotherhood." Ready? Go!

Kawaii: Oh yes and someone please reach Silver Fox! He should be around Striking Falcon. Excel: needs lessons on how to be a Fox when Fox is not in control. Thank you.

Everyone: Buh bye!


	9. Welcome to the Brotherhood ladies!

Disclaimer: I own none of the anime characters except for Julin. The others are creations made by my friends Except for Shaoran. . Who in fact belongs to Shanahia.

Excel: Welcome to chapter...9? I still can't remember what chapter I'm on. That is bad.

Iesha: That's exactly why I requested the help of Striking Falcon's Silver Fox. Being that he is a Kitsune he should be able to help you

Excel: Silver Fox? Wait isn't he the one who writes her lemons?

La-la: Don't get technical. He may be able to help you.

Excel: Hey I'm grateful. He might be able to help me!

Amiri: No one can save you. You are too crazy!

Excel: Who asked you? You are always so mean to me! Why can't you be nice to me for once?

Amiri: Because that goes against my nature you should know of all people. Excel glares at him Hey you should know.

Excel: turns away from him Forget it. I can depend on Zee-Chan for support next time. Let get this show on the road.

Akasha's and Kenshin's room

" Oh Criminy! I forgot to get Julin's measurements. Would you mind?" said Akasha. Kenshin nodded and walked towards Julin and Sesshomaru's dorm.

He knocked on the door and Sesshomaru came out his shirt halfway unbuttoned Julin pulling her pajama tank top down both looked a little rugged. Actually Julin looked rugged from the party and Sesshomaru was being lazy with his shirt from when she hugged him on the floor so it kinda didn't look right

"Hiya Kenshin!" said Julin linking her arm with Sesshomaru's.

"Himura." Said Sesshomaru with a nod. Kenshin blinked a couple of times before shaking his head.

"Kasha needs Julin's measurements for her costumes." He said. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at him and shrugged. Julin smiled and replied for him.

""Last time I checked I was a 42, 28, 41" she said. Both men's eyes widened at this.

"No way!" said Kenshin.

"It's true! Hold on let me get the tape measure. She said sliding her arm out of Sesshomaru's.

"Come on in." said Sesshomaru and Kenshin stepped inside. Watching as Julin came out of her room holding a tape measure.

"Which one of you will do it? Since you don't believe me." she said holding out the tape measure. Sesshomaru calmly took the measure from her hand and while still sitting wrapped his arms around her waist till her brought it around her butt. Measuring it his eyebrows rose.

"What did I shrink?" she said. He looked up at her.

"44 So far." He said and brought it around her waist. "28." He said out loud, then while she blushed brought it over her bust. He looked into her eyes as he said aloud "43 Himura." He said. Kenshin gasped.

"She's a 44, 28, 43? I didn't think figures ever got like that." He said.

"That's what my Dad said once. He said it must have been a lost gene. I believe him." she said looking over Sesshomaru's shoulder but having to stand on her tiptoes to do it.

"So do I. Oh yes before I forget, you and Kasha's method of transportation will come tomorrow." He said walking to the door.

"Thanks Kenshin!" she said waving with a bright smile. She didn't seem to realize that Sesshomaru had unknowingly wrapped the tape measure around her neck making it seem like a leash while standing over her. Kenshin bit back his laugh and just let his smile show.

"Not a problem!" he called back. As the door closed Julin looked up at Sesshomaru and was entrance by his gaze. Blinking a couple of times she reached up to where his hand held the tape measure together.

"Shesshomaru We have to go to..." he pressed a finger to her lips to silence her.

"I know. But you also know my name what is it Julin?" he said lowly.

"Sesshomaru." she said her native accent making her roll the r slightly being she couldn't concentrate with him staring at her.

"Very good." He said and released her. It took her 5 seconds before she was able to get her muddled brain back in order so she could step away and walked to her room and close the door. Sesshomaru chuckled softly at himself.

"Who knew the girl invoke me to act that way?" he said letting a light smile grace his feature as he stared at the ceiling inhaling her scent for a bit. "Such an interesting girl." He said softly unbuttoning the rest of his shirt and slipping it off while walking towards his room before taking a towel off the rack and stepping into the bathroom. Letting his sealing spell go his demon markings showing he fluffed up his now there tail. Stepping into the warm shower he let it pour over him as he thought about the girl not even 200 steps away.

Julin's room

"Oh... my ... God!" cried Julin sliding down the doorframe pressing her hands to her too hot cheeks. "He is probably the one of the most gorgeous men I have ever met!" she said in French. Crawling over to her bed she pulled herself under the sheets remembering when she woke up next to him. "I could actually get used to that!" she said putting her arms under her head falling asleep easily.

Akasha's and Kenshin dorm

Kenshin walked in with a smile.

"That was brilliant." He said sitting down on the couch next to her.

"Thank you. So what are they?" she said taking out her other pad.

"She's a 44, 28, 43. You should have seen them Kasha. When they opened to the door it looked like they were way ahead of us! If I didn't know Sesshomaru better I would have though I interrupted something important. If you get my meaning." He said. She beamed at him.

"This is excellent!" she said pumping her fist into the air.

"Now its just a matter of both of them getting to know each other." He said.

"Well before he actually knew about you guys I kinda made a bet with him this year." He said sheepishly.

"What was the bet?" she said looking over at him. Kenshin smiled.

"To have a girl ready and willing to meet his parents. And pass there test." He said.

"For how much? What's up with his parents? Who are they?" Kenshin covered her mouth with his hand before she could continue.

"Give me a second. I can't answer all those at once. First only about $200. His parents want girl with wits, looks, manners, and smarts. That's there test. They need all of those things to lead." He said thoughtfully.

"Lead what?" she said. Kenshin smiled.

"Sesshomaru's Mom and Dad are the Lord and Lady of the Western lands." He said. Her eyes bulged.

"So that makes Sesshomaru and Inuyasha princes?" she squeaked. He nodded and she bolted upright and ran for her room.

"I'll be right back I forgot something in Julin's costume!" she said closing and locking her door.

What she was about to do was risky but necessary if they wanted to keep their cover. Calling Julin's private line she waited for the answering machine to pick up and she easily transferred for voice into German and told her their problem. God she didn't want to leave but in order to keep themselves hidden that might have to.

Next morning

Sesshomaru was awake by 6:00 am and reading a book. His shirt wasn't on but his pants, which were black jeans and very loose hugged his hips showing off his well, toned upper body. His designer glasses were on though he really didn't need them due he already had outstanding vision. (Inu-chan and Sesshomaru are not human k?) He only wore them for the style. One leg crossed over the other completed this pose so when Julin walked out she had a nice awakening.

"Good morning Sessho-kun." She yawned stretching. His eyebrow rose a bit at the nickname but he let it go.

"Good morning Ju. Had a nice sleep?" he said looking out the corner of his eyes at her. She rubbed her eye cutely and went into the kitchen. Fixing up two cups of tea she went back out to sit next to Sesshomaru her feet up on the couch.

"I couldn't sleep very much. Would you mind if I slept a little longer out here with you?" she said taking a tentative sip to the relaxing tea. Sesshomaru followed suit and felt the warm tea sizzled down his throat calming him into a nice sleep.

"You are more than welcome Ju." He said putting his legs underneath her and she fell in between them. Hugging him around the middle and him around her shoulders they both fell asleep once again.

10:00am

The phone rang and both Julin and Sesshomaru groaned and woke up. "What is it?" asked Julin her hair very tousled and her eyes dazed. Sesshomaru sat up along with her.

'The phone is ringing Ju." He said. She groaned again and buried her face back into his chest.

"Do I have to get it?" she mumbled into his chest. He chuckled for her lips were tickling his skin and he'd never admit it but he was very ticklish.

"Well I would get it but you are laying on top of me which limits my movements a bit." He said stroking her hair. She mumbled something and pushed herself up.

"Next time I go to sleep with you I'm taking out the sticking phone line." She growled before picking up. "This had better be good." She rumbled into the phone. After a pause Sesshomaru raised a snowy eyebrow. "Inuyasha?" she said ( a pause) "I was sleeping. Easy I went to sleep. I'm supposed to be getting a car with Kasha. But I was comfortable while sleeping." She whined. "No, because Sesshomaru's body is great for when a girl needs to have something warm to go to sleep. She said. Anastasia barked and came out from her doggy bed to sit beside Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru watched amused as Julin took the phone from her ear and yawned while Inuyasha screamed into her ear.

'He doesn't sound happy." Said Sesshomaru talking to Anastasia. The dog barked in agreement. Julin turning to them looked at Sesshomaru.

"Are you talking to my dog?" she said raising her eyebrow.

"Well of course. I love talking to my own species." He said.

"I don't see the resemblance." She said. Sesshomaru tilted his face near Anastasia and said "Woof." Along with her.

"Down boy." She said. Sesshomaru chuckled and went back to scratching her behind the ears. After finishing talking with Inuyasha Julin hung up and stretched. "Looks like we are needed." She said looking at the two.

" Another mission perhaps?" said Sesshomaru.

"Yeah seems like Sayuri hasn't come back to her room yet. Though what bothers me is how he never went out to look for her yet." She said walking into her room.

"The ignorance that is Inyuasha." Said Sesshomaru. Julin laughed while going into her room to take another shower.

Going into his room he put on a white button up dress shirt leaving the top two buttons open. Fixing his glass he put on some shoes and walked out to see Julin in a black miniskirt a white button down shirt leaving one button open. Putting on some black-heeled boots that laced up the front she was fixing her hair up into a messy bun when she spotted him. She winked at him for no reason at all and he smirked. Taking her key and putting inside her pocket she put on her shades and they walked out the room together. It wasn't until she turned around that he saw what her black leather jacket had on the back. It was a picture of a giant white dog with two maroon stripes on his cheeks and a crescent moon on his forehead. His power was undeniable even as looked regally away.

"Julin. Where did you get the idea for the dog." Asked Sesshomaru.

"When I was here as a child I had looked out my window to see a huge white dog coming out of what looked like a well-house. I thought it looked beautiful so when I had the chance I drew it. You like it?" she asked. He nodded She smiled.

"I'll ask Kasha to design one for...Oh my God." She finished. He spun around to see a hand lying on the floor.

"Sayuri?" he said and they both ran forwards to see a girl with raven colored haired and thick eyelashes in nothing but ripped jeans a almost completely gone Grey T-shirt cut up, bruised, and bloody. Holding a sword in her hand with Metal knuckled gloves on her hands. The sword though had a gold hilt and some type odd Chinese encrusted into the blade. Sesshomaru picked her up and Julin tried to pick up the sword finding that it refused to be budged so she left it. Taking her key card out of her pocket she swiped in backwards and the light came on and they went inside to see Inuyasha... asleep. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes in disgust and went to lay Sayuri down while Julin punched Inuyasha in the stomach.

"Wake up you baka!" she roared as his eyes flew open and he choked.

Soon everyone was inside a room Kikyou and Karou tending to her wounds. "Let me get this straight. She has a sprained ham-string, a total of 256 stitches and a fractured wrists for all theses scrapes." Said Akasha surprised.

"Yes." Said Kikyou. Everyone sighed.

"I can't believe I was asleep while she was outside in battle!" said Inuyasha. Julin growled along with Sesshomaru and Shaoran surprising everyone.

"Right after you woke me up! Do you know how comfortable I was? Very much so. I did not want to wake up! Then you call me saying someone is missing and you fall back to sleep! Why I oughta ..." she let her rave stop taking a deep breath she mumbled something in French before looking around the room.

"This was clearly done by a monster." Said Kikyou. "How it did this number on Sayuri I'll never know but its obvious it was one hell of a fight." She finished.

"Seto would have your throat if he found out about this." Said Yuriko.

"Whose Seto?" asked Akasha and Julin. Shaoran looked around then walked over to a dresser taking a picture off the bed side table.

"This is Seto Kaiba." He said as both girl put their heads together to see the picture. Staring at the tall brunette with royal blue eyes with the trench coat they whistled.

"Wow he's cute! The girl must be Sayuri right?" asked Julin. Kenshin chuckled.

"Yes that is." He said.

"What happened to 'em" asked Akasha.

"Uhh... we can't um... tell you" stated Inuyasha.

"He disappeared after he was sent on a mission to find Sayuri's older brother. Eden Asakura. Neither one has returned. He was a great friend... Eden." Said Sesshomaru who was sitting on the window ledge a knee propped up staring outside.

"But Sesshomaru." started Kaoru.

"Don't... talk ...about my brother... in past tense like that." Came a voice. Everyone whirled around to see Sayuri slowing trying to sit up.

Julin rushed over and pushed her back down. "Stay still you! You are not moving just yet young lady." She chastised as if she were the girl mother. Sayuri raised an eyebrow at this but relented.

"Sayuri what happened to you?" asked Shaoran.

"I was coming back from the store a monster came looking for my brother's sword. I fought it...and kicked its ass by the way!' she laughed.

"Say... this is no time for games. Why did the monster want to the sword?" asked Sesshomaru.

"Well by brother held some type of power in that sword. It came from some ancient runes I think. I don't know why they wanted it though." She said.

"Say, meet Julin and Akasha. I guess they'll be joining us." Said Yuriko. Sayuri stared at the girl and smiled.

"Welcome to the Brother my fellow ass-kickin sisters." She said. They beam at her.

Excel: Good gawd that is so short.

Amiri: You are a slacker.

Excel: I don't recall asking for your opinion.

La-la: Chill girl think of STS all you'll be fine.

Tah-tah: Who is STS?

La-la: **smirking** Excel's new Booooy friend!

Excel: Hey you were not supposed to tell them that. Anyway I haven't even seen him before in my life so technically he not my bf anyway.

Iesha: You what I just thought? If Striking Falcon would create a story with Silver Fox training and falling in love.

Excel: Eeeeeeeeeewwwwww! Please don't even ask her to do that. No matter how funny it would be I don't think my pride would be able to take it.

Kawaii: Stop talking and get to the next chapter you slacker!

Excel; That rhymed!

Everyone: Get ready for chapter 10: Past lovers Forbidden Waltz. Ready? GOOOO!


	10. Past lover, Forbidden waltz

Excel: I'm baaaaack! And with an update of all updates! This Chapter is called Past lovers, Forbidden Waltz. Number 10 Kay?

La-la: this is too make up for such a long delay thanks to Excel's computer.

Excel: You know…I have to work on Shaoran a bit more. He needs to be shown off like the true feline he is.

Iesha: Do you like him or something?

Excel: Who the heck wouldn't? He's one cool cat! You gotta love him!

La-la: and I'm taking your place as Yuriko in this story right?

Excel: Yup! Shan-Chan does a pretty good job of keeping me and Shao-chan good friends in her stories. Like Twin dimensions for example! That was a classic in the making! Wonder what happened to all her stories. I'll ask her after I'm done with this. Alright! Update!

Kawaii puts DVD inside the big screen TV and theme song plays.

"Okay Sayuri, what's up with this Seto person and you?" asked Akasha. The 3 girls have gotten close since the mishap at the dorm.

Julin sipped on her milkshake looking at her best friend with disdain. She was always so nosy. She really should be a reporter.

"Seto was my boyfriend. He was sent on a mission into Elven territory. He was never seen again. Julin raised an eyebrow at this.

"Elven? As in Elves? You mean to tell me they are real?" she asked. Sayuri nodded.

"Of course they are real. Elves are mythical of course and very smart. They know how to conceal themselves. Only those who already know where they are can find them." She said cryptically. Julin nodded.

"The only reason I'm believing that is because I have no evidence to prove you wrong. (Why can't other people think like that?)" Julin replied. Sayuri smiled.

"So…Say, what exactly is the Brotherhood?" asked Akasha. Julin nodded, she wanted to know as well.

"Well the Brotherhood is us. We fight monsters that threaten this school. Simple as that. We also investigate things outside the school that could be dangerous in the future. That is why Seto and my brother Eden left. To ask the elves if they have seen anything unusual. We never heard from them again.

" Who sends you on these missions?" asked Julin in curiosity. Sayuri scowled.

" We call them the Big 5. They are the schools advisors. Bunch of ass kissin fools. Can't stand them." She growled. Julin raised an eyebrow.

"Point taken. Lets go on out now." Said Akasha. They nodded and paid their check and left.

While walking Akasha and Julin couldn't help but notice that Sayuri was keeping up pretty easily. Made them wonder if she actually needed them.

"So Ju-chan. What's up with you and Inuyasha?" she said. Julin blushed a bit.

" Inuyasha's…funny in his own right. He reminds me of prince Charming disguised as a play-boy." She answered softly. Akasha stared at her wanting to say something.

"And Sesshomaru?' Sayuri added.

"Sesshomaru is Prince Charming, wrapped up in a beautiful sculpture of ice." Julin said with a warm smile appearing on her face.

"Who do you like more?" asked Akasha. Julin raises an eyebrow.

" You of all people should know I'm not going to be in any type of relationship." She said a bit coldly. Akasha nodded in understanding.

"Not a lover-type person, are you? "Asked Sayuri. Julin shrugged.

"I seduce them then leave them." She said sounding almost serious. Sayuri stared at the girl.

"Are you serious?" Sayuri asked. Julin laughed.

"Heck no! Do I look like I could seduce the God of ice and the Prince of Playboy mansion?" she laughed. The other two couldn't help but laugh along with her. The new nicknames were odd yet fitting!

"What have they done to you." Came a smooth deep voice. Sayuri whirled around. Julin and Akasha just started to turn only to see Sayuri completely gone and in the arms of a tall brunette. Julin blinked. 'How did she run without her crutches?' she wondered.

"Seto…" said Sayuri into the young man chest. Akasha poked Julin's side.

"I think that's Seto." She said quietly. Julin broke out of her thoughts to nod.

"Yeah…must be." Julin replied looking at the two kiss right there in the street. Sighing she turned around and waited for them to finish.

"Julin! Akasha! Meet Seto!" called Sayuri. Julin and Akasha turned around to walk for them.

"Nice to meet you Seto." Said Akasha bowing. He returned it slightly his eyes locking with Julin's.

"Same here." Said Julin bowing as well. She smirked looking into Seto's blue eyes seeing him search her face.

She recognized him now. She remembered him for the time she was "her past self". They had met at dinner parties, which neither one wanted to attend, and would go over strategies and Seto would tell her about his new wave in the gaming world. They had gotten to be a step above becoming friend before he had left and she never saw him again.

"Do I know you?" he asked. She smirked remembering that the last time he saw her, her hair was past her knees and midnight black instead of shoulder length dark brown, and her eyes were a lavender color…they were hazel now thanks to some very good contacts.

" We probably met in our past lives." She laughed shaking her head. His eyebrows furrowed at this and she waved it off.

"Don't take Ju-chan seriously." Said Akasha walking ahead of them. Julin laughed even harder at this. 'This is getting to be too rich!'

All 4 of them stopped at the 'transportation' the girls were given. A silver Denali with tinted windows was their ride. It was customized with a fox and a cat turning into blue flames near the wheels.

"May I do the honors of informing the rest of us you are here?" Asked Akasha already whipping out her cell phone. Julin laughed then thought to herself. 'I never got Sesshomaru a house-warming gift.' she thought. Watching as they climbed into the truck she stopped.

" I'll see you guys later. I've got to do something first" she said walking off. Akasha had already finished telling everyone what happened and they said they were going to meet her in Sesshomaru/Julin's dorm.

" Should I send someone to come pick you up?" asked Sayuri? Julin shrugged then smiled seeing her friend's worried visage.

" Sure. I'll meet them at the diner we just came form okay?" she said grinning as Akasha closed the door. She waved as they drove off then proceeded to find a store that would suit her needs.

"I need you to explain this to me again. You got attacked by a monster, Julin and Sesshomaru found you, and no one has seen or heard of them since then?" asked Seto while driving. Sayuri nodded while Seto stopped to think.

" That is odd. Monsters normally don't attack alone unless they are that powerful or they are guarding something." He said quietly. Sayuri went into a deep thought process as well.

"What? Do you think they might come back for revenge or something?" asked Akasha. Seto and Sayuri started, and then stared at her. Then Akasha, realizing what she just said groaned. " And they would go for the one person who doesn't know this right?" she said and Seto nodded.

"Julin is in trouble then." Said Seto swerving the jeep into a U-turn so quick the girls hit the windows. Sayuri had already whipped out her cell phone and was calling a number while Akasha was calling another.

" That was so dumb of me." Said Sayuri. Akasha nodded playfully and stuck her tongue out at her.

" It will take us hours to find her!" said Seto seriously annoyed with the turn of events. Quietly Akasha called the one person she knew wasn't going to be happy at all. Then again one could never tell when he was happy.

Sesshomaru.

Julin walked down the street admiring the beauty of the school. It truly was a gorgeous place. 'But how the heck do you find someone a gift? I barely know him…which is a shame considering the way I've acted the past couple of days.' She thought to herself. Finally stopping at a place that looked like a traditional Japanese forge she went inside. "Why not get a sword for the warrior?" she said smiling.

Stopping once she got inside she immediately unbutton her blouse a bit. It was HOT! She grimaced and looked around a bit. She wasn't really sure what the heck she was looking for. She was an archer not a swordswoman. Rolling her eyes she thought of when Akasha would drool over a sword she saw on the Internet.

"Can I help you?" asked a scratchy voice that made Julin squint at it.

"Yes. Can I have a sword especially made?" she asked turning around then gasping. The old man had big bulging eyes that looked like they were going to pop out his head! "I…uh…um…who are you?" she said steeping back a bit.

"Totousai, young maiden." He said putting his hands behind his back. Looking up at her. Shaking her head she stared at him. " You required a sword?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Its for my friend. He looks like a sword person." She said thinking back to Sesshomaru. Tilting his head to the side Totousai looked at her.

"And what does type of sword would look best with him?" he asked. She thought even harder.

"Something powerful. But light based…have it named… heavenly." She said. He nodded.

" Is that all?" he asked. She nodded. He thought then left for the back of his shop."Wait! Don't I have to pay for it?" she asked. He waved his hand.

"Come back in 3 days for it!" he yelled for her. Blinking, she nodded, and left.

" What an odd…old man." She said aloud walking through the park to get a more scenic route. 'I hope he likes it' she thought with a smile. She staring daydreaming, about Sesshomaru wielding that sword in battle. It was gorgeous to be honest. He looked so graceful it wasn't even funny. Actually him wielding any type of weapon looked like a work of art. (Isn't that right?)

"Herm. Why do I feel like it suddenly got darker?" she said aloud to herself. Her senses started to heighten as the fine hairs on the back on her neck stood up. "Oh great" she thought to aloud. She looked for another exit out the park. Turning around till she was walking in the way she came she listened out. 'Something doesn't feel right.' She thought furrowing her eyebrows. Perking her ears up a bit she could of swore she heard something crunching the leaves behind her.

'Duck!' something in her mind screamed and she did just that as something came whizzing past where her head was.

"Holy!" she cried out looking back to see a gangly looking creature. "Ewww." She said as drool came out its mouth and burned the ground in front of her. Blinking and watched the thing as she stepped back.

'You may want to keep your distance from this thing' came the voice in her head again. She looked around.

'When did I ever have a guy as my conscience?' she thought to herself but stepping back anyway.

'Have you never heard of telepathy?' came the voice in barely veiled humor. She rolled her eyes.

'Who are you?' she said in her head.

'Don't worry about that right now. Just listen to me. Pick up some dirt and throw it to it.' Came the voice again. Kneeling down she did what she was told. Who am I to argue when I have no idea what's going? Then she jumped back throwing the dirt onto the creature as it hissed at her and charged for at an inhuman speed.

"Crap! Great idea genius!" she said aloud. Breaking off a branch she smacked the thing in its head.

'Great improvisation' came the low baritone voice that could have matched Sesshomaru if it wasn't so damn warm! She flipped as it swiped at her missing her neck by inches.

"Whatever." She said obviously peeved that this guy was not helping her and only instructing her on how to make it worse. Snarling to herself and took a swing at the things head as she knocked it to the ground. When she went to bash its head in it grabbed her branch! Yanking it from her hand it kicked her in the stomach making the air leave her lungs in a powerful whoosh! She sailed through the air and hit the tree with a loud thud.

"Ow…" she said sliding down the trunk clutching her stomach.

'Are you alright?' came the voice all humor gone as it was replaced with worry. She glared nowhere.

'What do you think?' she snapped to him. Kicking her leg out she tripped the fiend and ran for it.

'Dodge left!' he said again. She did as she was told just as a ball of spit flew past her. She shuddered.

"Ew!" she said watching as it melted the tree in front of her. Sliding to her left she ran even harder.

'Careful!' he said just a bit too late! The fiend had tackled her to the ground and was crushing her throat! She gasped for air as she kicked the thing off. She rolled onto her stomach pushing herself up.

'I hate being partially blind. It sucks on ice!' she whined as she heard the thing charge her again.

'Roll to your right!' the guy yelled making her go cross-eyed. She grimaced at the volume in her head, but rolled hearing the claws of the fiend sinking into the ground right next to her. Growling slightly she got to her feet.

"That is it!" she said taking off her jacket. She wrapped it around her waist and got into her unique fighting position. "You are aggravating me!" she said taking the by the head and slamming her knee in its stomach 3 times before kicking it the ground. Reaching into her hair she pulled the chopsticks she had in her bun out. Using them as makeshift daggers. (You can do that!)

'I have a feeling you don't need my help.' Came the guys voice in her head. She blocked him out. She listened for the hiss the fiend made and twirled away from it using her chopsticks to stab it in the neck. She leapt away as it howled in pain. She stood at the ready as it spit furiously at her. Julin dodged all of the attacks charging for it once again.

"You pissed me off at the wrong time!" she growled stabbing it in the chest watching it as it died in front of her. She snorted and put her jacket back on. "Never interrupt me when I'm day dreaming." She snarled then took out a napkin and put her chopsticks in it placing them in her back pocket.

Walking stiffly she went on not realizing what was going on behind her.

'Watch out!'

(An: I know that's right! Do not attack a girl while she is day dreaming about Fluffy-sama!)

" Where is she?" growled Sesshomaru.

"I last scented her walking into the park." Said Shaoran. Inuyasha glared at him.

"Why didn't you go after her?" he yelled as Shaoran simply ignored him.

"Shao…why didn't you?" asked Yuriko. He smiled down at her.

"At the time I had no clue that she would have been in danger." He said simply. Inuyasha huffed. About to retort to this a large explosion sounded in the park.

"I'm guessing that's where she is." Said Yuriko heading towards Shaoran's motorcycle the gold of it reflected of her eyes.

"That's not cool." Said Kouga taking off on his own. Everyone looked for Sesshomaru but found him already gone and heading towards the explosion.

" I hope that thing is dead. Because if it isn't Sesshomaru will torture only to bring it back to life only to slowly kill it again…though he might do that anyway." Said Akasha. Then smiled "What am I talking about? I hope it's alive!" she said jumping into Kenshin's convertible him following close behind her.

"I should have remembered that." Came the guy's voice from Julin crumpled form.

"Can I say something?" she said opening her eyes weakly.

"No. Save your strength." His gentle voice commanded. She nodded as he uncorked something and put it too her lips. Shaking her head away from it she weakly tried to fan away from her.

"I don't want any medicine." She whined weakly. She heard him sigh then felt the container being taken away.

" So stubborn." He said and she heard the container being emptied. Turning her head slightly to see what was going on before she felt two lips on her own, gasping slightly she felt a warm liquid flowing into her mouth. Blinking she looked up as she started to feel rejuvenated. (Just in case you wanted to know he just kinda force fed her a Hi-potion) Turning her mouth away from his she scowled.

"The heck was that!" she said wiping her mouth as he chuckled.

"Something that probably saved your life." He said. "That monster has a wild card on its side. Once it's on the brink of death it self-destructs itself to harms it opponent. Sometimes poisoning them as well." He said watching as her face went pale. "Don't. Let me guess. He poisoned you." He said as she rolled her eyes. (Basically it self destructed her and left her with one HP. Thinking in Final Fantasy mode.)

"Got anything for that too?' she said her voice raspy. He chuckled. Then she felt him get up.

"I would but someone else is coming for you." He said then he was gone. Suddenly feeling sleep overcome her she fell unconscious feeling a new set of hands that held her to a warm firm body. Before she completely passed out she mumbled one name.

"Sesshomaru." She said as he picked her up.

"You damned mangy cat! You probably did this to her!" yelled Inuyasha as Shaoran flicked some imaginary dust from under his claws.

"I'm sorry to inform you Inuyasha, but not all of us are as simple-minded as you." He said sighing in an exaggerated fashion. Inuyasha growled at him as Shaoran gave him a low chuckle.

"Where was she?" asked Sayuri to Sesshomaru. His golden eyes flashed to her. But he didn't answer her. Instead his eye slid over to Julin where she was sleeping on her bed. His eyes stayed there emotions running through them even as his face remained the same.

"Where I found her isn't important. " he said lowly as Shaoran moved his hands performing a scan on Julin.

"Well. That monster was supposed to be back up to kill Say. So it has to be high. But she beat it and is only knocked out." He said reading over her status. Then he tilted his head to the side appearing much like the cat he was placing his hand under his chin. "Apparently she has got some serious experience points on her. Enough to rival Fluffy, over there, but its seems to only appear when she is angry." He finished dismissing the scan.

"How does that work?" asked Yuriko. Seto shrugged as did everyone else.

"Maybe its sends her into a berserker mode and she gets more powerful but she still can think." Said Kenshin. They nodded at this waiting until Julin woke up to tell them what happened.

Excel: haha! Done! Finally!

La-la: Yeah…took you long enough.

Tah-tah: But it's a good story so far!

Excel: ;;; Review respose are below…

Shanahia: Thanks for coming back though! I understand completely! Viruses are a piece of work! Let me tell you! I had 773 viruses when I finished cleaning my comp. Out! Hey what happened to your stories?

Unicornlover-2007: Oh wow! Thanks a bunch! You are such a cool reviewer. /gives you a plate of cookies/ Thankies a bunchies!

Snowfire the Kitsune: I'm not sure to make this out. Sesshomaru looks good with her but Inuyasha looks pretty good with her too. Though they will both confess…way later their pass it might be a bit pointless. Depending. Thanks for the review suu!

Lucifer's Lair: Love the name! I will try to update more! Sowwy bout the delay! Don't hurt me!


	11. Saying all the wrong things

Excel: Oh wow. I stopped typing this for a while. I am ashamed now… ;;;

Tah-tah: You should be ashamed. Look. All your reviewers left you.

La-la: Not true. We haven't left her.

Wolfy: We are critics….not reviewers.

Excel: Lets just get on with the story okay?

Disclaimer: I don't any of the Inuyasha, Rouroni Kenshin characters. Shaoran belongs to Shaniahia. The rest of them are based on real people.

Julin awoke to a dark room with nothing but moonlight shining through the window. Staring out the side she looked at the twilight satin called the night. "What happened…?" she asked herself. She sat up only to immediately fall back down from the pain in her back. Growling she sat up again anyway.

"Testing your physical bounds even after you just escaped with your life? Tsk tsk dearest." Came the male voice she heard from the forest. She looked around only to find a darkened corner to stare back into those hypnotizing blue eyes.

" Why are you here?" she asked going into her defensive mode. The blue eyes twinkled at her in mirth.

"Am I not allowed to look over you while you are unconscious?" he asked teasingly. She glared at him and said nothing. He chuckled and she heard him get up from his seat and walk in front of the bed. They're eyes met and she stared into those endless blue depths that seemed to draw her in from her soul out.

"Um… should I be worried about you being here?" she asked barely able to speak from the intensity of his stare. His eyes held her captive she was almost sure he wasn't speaking.

"I doubt you should worry to much about me my lovely. Killing fair young maidens such as yourself would be a dastardly deed." He said smoothly. She shivered involuntarily from the richness in his voice. Shaoran, Sesshomaru, and this guy should have a sexy voice contest. Girls would be a puddle at their feet. 'Not like they don't already do so.' She thought ruefully and she felt pressure being applied to the bed as he placed a knee on the bed.

Snapping her head up to look at him she was about to be able to see his face had it not been for the clouds that had covered the moon at that very moment. Looking around blindly she stopped when she felt a gloved hand hold her face forward and lips brushing against her ear. "I shall be watching over you Lovely. Do not tell anyone of this." He whispered huskily and she blinked at this odd demand. But before she could ask the pressure was gone and when she looked around blindly for him.

"That…was odd." She said to herself then moving the sheets off of herself sliding out the bed and leaving the room. Once out she was met with Cerulean colored eyes and a beautiful mane of golden hair.

"The princess has awakened." Said Shaoran. She smiled and swatted at his tail since it was messing with her.

"Hey Shao-Chan. Can I ask what happened?" she said as his cat-like grin increased.

"You just did my dear. But I must ask, do you not remember anything of what happened?" he said rubbing her head checking her for any re-opened injuries and or nausea.

"I remember something but I don't remember a thing on how I got here." She said barely listening to him while he checked her. 'Did he not hear anything that happened?' she thought to herself. He continued to check her ribs while she held her shirt up. 'Apparently not.' She finished her thought.

"You're lucky you're not in a coma or worse." He said clucking his tongue at her wounds.

"Yes Daddy…" she teased as he chuckled.

"As much as I appreciate the new nickname we must get the others in here. They may want to start interrogating you." He said when she visible sagged.

"Can't you just tell them I'm dead? I don't want to get questions I can't answer." She whined. He ruffled her hair.

"I won't be so dramatic but I will tell them to give you till tomorrow so you may rest alright?" he said while she hugged him even though her ribs screamed in protest.

She whimpered softly, barely even heard, but to Shaoran who was right next to it, it might as well have been a scream of bloody murder. He stared at her and he easily lifted her into his arms.

"What are you doing?" she asked reflexively wrapping her arms around his next.

"Taking you to Kikyo." He said while he could hear her growl.

"I'd die first." She growled. He sighed and walked towards the door. Wrapping his tail around the doorknob he pushed the door opened.

"Well I will at least take you back to your room. I doubt it would be appropriate to have a lady, such as yourself, in Inuyasha's room all by your lonesome." He said turning to the left to go towards her rooms.

"I hate feeling like an invalid." She said grumbling. He chuckled and tapped her nose with his tail, which served to keep her from whining as she started to play with his tail.

"Neko. What are you doing here with the girl?" came a smooth dark velvety voice of Sesshomaru. Shaoran rolled his eyes slightly as he turned around.

"To protect her maiden's honor from the horrors that is Inuyasha." He said glaring at the dog who, seemed to be nothing short of bored.

"Then take her to her room and leave." He said as Shaoran glare intensified to that, that could rival Sesshomaru own cold stare.

"As a matter of fact I don't care to leave her with you either." He snarled and turned the doorknob going into their dorm. Using his nose to lead him to her room he laid her down on her bed taking in her room that seemed to be filled with different things. From stuffed animals to gothic sheets on her bed made him realize how rare this girl was. (Seriously. A gothic, with pink bunnies, and stuff, its cute!)

"Hey Shao-Chan?" she said opting for her new nickname for him. He smiled and turned to her.

"Yes?" he said kneeling next to her bed. She smiled and took his hand.

"Thanks for taking care of me while I was in bed." She said and he smiled even wider.

"It was a pleasure. Now get some sleep okay?" he said kissing her hand. She smiled as he left out the room. Closing the door behind him.

(An: Sniffles I thought it would have been nice to have a more then friend basis between Shao-Chan and Julin. Cute no?)

Sesshomaru walked in later sitting in a chair across from her. She stared at him and he stared back. They stayed like this till she decided to break the silence.

"You want to know what happened?" she said arranging her covers around her so she could be a bit warmer. Not that his cold gaze was helping any.

" I could care less how it happened. I want to know why you are still alive after you've gotten blasted to hell and back." He said bluntly till she glared at him.

"I'm known to be resilient when it comes to life-threatening situations." She said lowly. 'I would love to see your fluffy self try to take on a angry Seto.' She thought ruefully of her past life. (Yes, we will be making references to Akasha's and Julin's past lives since it is crucial to their future.)

"That doesn't answer my question." Stated Sesshomaru. She glared at him again.

"It does. You're just not getting the answer you want. If you want to know about some life or death struggle you've got it mixed up. I don't remember what happened at all." She snarled leaning back against her pillows gently so not to jar her broken ribs.

"Does it hurt?" he said in the same tone.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she said trying to take in as little air as possible.

"Your ribs. Your breathing seemed shallow even when you were obviously calm." He said. She turned to look at him.

"Like hell if you must know." She said softly closing her eyes. She heard him getting up from the chair and he walked over to her.

"Get well soon." He mumbled and when she opened her eyes he was gone. She stared at her door thinking on how Sesshomaru actually said, "Get well soon. That had to be the most unheard of thing known to Japan! No! To mankind! 'If he was actually a man'.

"Thanks Sesshomaru." She said softly thinking on what just happened. Sleeping into it she failed to notice the bright blue eyes that stared at her through her window.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sayuri looked at Seto who seemed to be deep in thought. "What are you thinking about?" she said changing into her favorite blue PJ's with blue bunny slippers. He looked at her.

"That new girl. She seemed so familiar…I just can't place where." He said running his fingers through his hair.

"Which one? Akasha?" said Sayuri. Seto nodded.

"Her too. But the other one, that Julin girl. Why the heck does she keep bothering me!" he said before lying out on his bed. She laid next to him as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Maybe you knew her before?" she said. He shook his head.

"That's what I thought. But she seems like that Clarissa girl but the only problem is that Clarissa was kidnapped and she has black hair and amethyst eyes last time I saw her. Julin has black hair laced with gold and green eyes. They look like different twins. Strange really." He said as Sayuri began to piece together this new tidbit of information. 'Now that I think about it…they do look a lot alike.' She thought. Her thoughts continued until she felt Seto's lips on hers then all train of thought she had was thrown out the window.

(AN: Time for fluff and other stuff! Mwhahahahaha!)

"Seto…" Sayuri whimpered as he rolled onto of her trailing his lips down her neck. She shivered when he began to suckle on the spot and she started to wrap her arms around him. Then he bit her and she almost punched him in the back.

"Relax." He ordered gently. She was about to argue until he began to lick the spot he just bit. She arched her back against him a strangled moan leaving her lips. He chuckled and massaged the spot with his tongue causing another man to shoot through her throat.

'Who knew pain could feel so good.' She thought to herself. Seto hands started to move down her body her leg rising to wrap around his waist. All of a sudden…

"RING!" screamed the phone. Sayuri glared at the offending device but the phone didn't stop Seto at all. As a matter of fact they continued to let the phone ring hoping that whoever it was would get the point.

'No such luck.' Thought Sayuri after the 30th ring even as Seto has caressed her through her shirt. She reached for the phone but Seto hand stopped her as he bit down again on the spot his mouth was currently occupying. She sucked in a breath her small hand clenching in the air as he gently brought her hand down. He nipped at the spot till her breathing was shallow and her eyes fluttered closed.

RING! The phone was not going to be ignored and Sayuri couldn't help but pick up the phone feeling that she was this close to killing whoever was this desperate for conversation. "H-hello?" She said.

"Say? Its me." Came the gruff voice and she almost growled. Inuyasha of course.

"I'm kinda busy right now, can you make this quick?" she said her breathing shallow for Seto didn't deem it important to stop biting on her neck while she was on the phone.

"I was just wondering if you would like to go out to a movie or…something." he said sounding almost shy. She almost felt for him…. almost.

"Look like I said. I'm a bit busy right now. I'll take a rain-check on that alright?" she said as Seto licked the spot and she hung up.

"Next time, you are going to unplug the phone." Seto growled against her neck and she couldn't help but agree."

Julin just couldn't understand it. Was it shear dumb luck that she survived or was it the guy who came to her rescue? She didn't have a freaking clue. For some reason however, her mind kept going back to her childhood when she saw a gigantic white dog bursting out what looked like a well house. She fashioned her black jean jacket after it.

To be honest she looked like a video game character when she put it on. Like, the girl version of Leon from Kingdom hearts. She would wear the little number when the time called for it. 'Now I'm one track-minded.' She thought ruefully getting to her feet. Her ribs were still a bit shaky but she wasn't feeling staying home all day. She still wanted to go see the sword that was being made.

Easily sliding into some jeans and a loose T-shirt she slid her feet into her sneakers and walked out the door Anastasia following behind her. They walked out the main building to see Kouga walking up to them. She smiled and waved.

"Hi there Kouga." She said cheerfully. Quickly he looked over her worry crossing his features.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" he said looking over her shoulder as if expecting someone to be behind her.

"Yeah, but I was getting bored and I don't want to bother Sesshomaru, so I'm going to a forge to go see a guy about a sword I ordered. I wanna see him work on it." She said shuffling her feet. Kouga smirked.

"So you are into swords then huh? Well because those mangy mutts can't seem to watch over you properly I'll take you over there. Just, mind Miroku, okay? He's sitting in my car." He said walking towards the house. Julin nodded and Anastasia followed her to the car seeing Miroku in the front passenger seat seemingly to be sleeping. Julin cooed.

"You know Ana? Miroku is not bad looking. He's actually really cute. If you get past his lecherous ways." she said looking down at the dog before realizing that Miroku had a cup in his hand that was very close to dropping and she carefully leaned over to put it into the cup holder.

Grope, grope, squeeze, rub, rub, and pat, pat, SLAP! "You pervert!" she screamed growling at him.

"Ms. Julin, I am offended that you would accuse me of such a heinous like act.

I was merely brushing off some hair from your behind." He said. Julin rolled her eyes and got into the back seat of the all black Sebring convertible, Anastasia barked at Miroku ten climbed into the bar resting her head on Julin's lap.

Kouga came back holding something in his hand and he tossed it to her. "I was told to give you this. In the brotherhood we all have partners. Yours is Sesshomaru of course since you live with him." He said then sniffed, "Prince Dog-turd wouldn't make anyone a good partner." He said hopping into the car. Julin giggled and put the Nextel phone on a clip on her pants.

"Thanks Kouga." She said smiling at him. His only reply was a 'heh' and they were off.

Akasha couldn't believe her eyes. Chocolate. Mountains of it. Oodles of it! All for her sweet tooth to munch on. "Kenshin? Have I told you how much I love you?" she whispered. Kenshin chuckled.

"No you didn't. But actions speak louder then words so go on and eat chocolate, in the name of love." He laughed as she squealed like a kid again and rushed over to the counter starting to make her own chocolate.

AN: (Places like this one are actually real people this is not a dream!)

Kenshin watched her race around the factory his mouth watering himself and he picked up a couple milk duds and popped one into his mouth watching her sculpt a sort of bird using chocolate. He had admit, it looked tasty but she made it look so pretty he wasn't sure if he wanted to eat it. Then he saw the caramel being used and he almost drooled on his shirt.

Watching as she brought the bird over to him she smiled." Its an eagle! Wanna help me eat him?" she said. Kenshin nodded as she went to go get the Eagle wrapped up while they feasted on all the other candies the place had to offer.

When they left out with the Eagle named "Baldwin." They felt full beyond all measure, and hyper to boot. Getting into the car they started laughing for no apparent reason while Kenshin started the car and they went cruising until the crescent moon came up.

Stopping at a forested area Kenshin parked on a cliff as they watched the city light up. "Oooh. Pretty." Said Akasha staring below her at the sea of lights. Kenshin nodded and started at the city. He didn't even remember the last time he came up here to see this. But just the same he loved the view and the company he was with made it enjoyable.

"Hey Kenshin? Do you think we are friends? Are at least cool with each other?" sha sjed him. He turned so his head was on the steering wheel to looking at her.

"I like to think so, it seems like we had some fun times together and we're roomies so…yah. Friends sounds good to me." He said and she smiled at him the lights shining off her face. Kenshin smiled back and they both looked over the horizon seeing the world in its beauty.

Yuriko: Done with this chappie! Yayee! Shao-Chan didn't get much in….next chappie need more nekoness in it. So yeah

La-la: Now can you PLEASE work on Kingdom Heaven! Its been there since November just waiting for an update!

Iesha: I agree. You're slacking again.

Yuriko: Waaah! I am not! My compy was broken.

Wolfy: Whatever. Next Chapter. "New surprises and first day of school! Ready?"

All: GO!


End file.
